Regresar implica: Cambios, reencuentros y sorpresas
by Hanabi no Sekai
Summary: Hinata siempre fue maltratada en su casa, la unica que la trataba "bien" era su madre; pero, ese cariño no fue suficiente para seguir alli. Asi que a los 17 años se fue. Ahora 6 años mas tarde, es invitada al reencuentro de su promocion de secundaria. Al asistir,causara muchas sorpresas pues ya no es la chiquilla buena para nada que todos recuerdan.
1. Invitacion

_Hola gente linda... he regresado luego de un tiempo lejos de la escritura. Este fic que les traigo lo estoy haciendo con una buena amiga llamada RR Soe (Himeotaku-chan en fanfiction) la idea se nos ocurrio a ambas y pues decidimos compartirla con ustedes._

_Yo lo hago aqui y ella lo hace en FictionPress. En escencia la historia es la misma, solo cambian los personajes y algunos detalles (pero no es gran cosa)... _

_Sin darle mas vueltas les dejo el primer capitulo de este fic. Espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones (sean buenas o malas) ya que las aceptare gustosa._

_Como es habitual: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; solo los uso para entretenerme un rato y olvidar mis obligaciones._

* * *

Capitulo 1.- Invitación.

_Está cordialmente invitado al reencuentro de la promoción XXIII del Instituto Konoha, el cual se llevara a cabo el fin de semana del 18 de Enero del 2013 en las instalaciones del instituto._

_Esperamos su asistencia._

_Atentamente._

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Coordinadora del Evento._

Veo la misiva frente a mí con fastidio. Los reencuentros son una perdida de tiempo, solo sirven para que se burlen de ti sino haz logrado algo grande luego de graduarte de secundaria.

Desde que salí del instituto no he vuelto a Konoha; al ir a la universidad de Suna me desconecte casi por completo de mi ciudad natal. Si soy honesta no había mucho para mi en ese lugar; mi padre con su constante maltrato hacia mi, mi hermana con su perfección, mi madre con su compasión y mi primo maltratándome casi en la misma medida que mi padre, se habían asegurado de que no deseara volver a pisar mi antiguo hogar.

Cosa que he logrado; desde que entre en la universidad hace seis años no he hablado con mi familia. Me dedique a mis estudios y logre graduarme como la primera de la clase, ahora tengo cierta fama gracias a mis pinturas, tengo mi propio estudio, un lugar agradable donde vivir y suficiente dinero para mantenerme por al menos diez años… dudo que mi familia sepa como me gano la vida y siendo honesta me importa muy poco si lo saben o no.

- Hinata ¿estas ahí?

La voz de mi asistente me saca de mis pensamientos. Estoy en mi estudio, con la invitación aun en la mano y de seguro le preocupa que no me haya movido del centro de la oficina.

- ¿Qué pasa Akane?

- ¿Estas bien?

Suspiro y camino hacia mi escritorio, a cada paso que doy se escucha el choque entre el suelo de madera y mis zapatos de tacón. Hoy no he venido a pintar sino a reunirme con un posible comprador; el cual, acabo de notar al tomar asiento y mirar mi reloj, esta atrasado varios minutos.

- Si.

- Pareces distraída.

- Solo pienso.

- ¿En el reencuentro de tu instituto?

Miro a la pelirroja de ojos ámbar frente a mí con curiosidad.

- La invitación llego hace días y la has abierto hoy. Note de donde era al ver el sobre.

Tiro el trozo de papel sobre el escritorio con fastidio.

- ¿Iras?

- No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tengo que cerrar la venta del cuadro y no se cuanto me tomara.

- Conociéndote cerraras el trato hoy, el comprador se ve ansioso. Si lo haces, te quedan unos días para la reunión.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de husmear en mi correo?

- No lo he hecho_ dijo indignada_ han llamado hoy para verificar si la invitación llego.

- Son fastidiosos en extremo.

- Deberías ir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Desde que te conozco no has vuelto a Konoha, no tienes curiosidad por ver como están las cosas por allá.

- Se como están.

Akane bufo, se acerco al escritorio y lo golpeo fuerte con ambas manos.

- ¿A que se debe la indignación?_ le pregunte.

- No sabes como están, no seas testaruda y ve.

- No voy a perder el tiempo en eso.

- ¿Ni siquiera para ver a ese chico que te gustaba?

- De seguro ya logro que Sakura le prestara atención, si es asi no hay necesidad de verle.

- Quizás Sakura este con ese tal Uchiha y Naruto siga solo.

Odio cuando habla de mi pasado como si lo conociera muy bien, es cierto que le he contado muchas cosas pero eso no le da derecho de especular y darme falsas esperanzas. Desde pequeña me enamore de Naruto Namikaze, el nieto de la directora del instituto, pero el solo tenia ojos para Sakura Haruno, quizás me hubiese olvidado de el si ella le hubiese prestado atención, si el era feliz por mi estaba bien, podía olvidar mi amor por el si lo veía lograr lo que quería; pero no, Sakura estaba enamorada del baka de Sasuke Uchiha, el cual he de aclarar no le prestaba la mas mínima atención… ni a ella ni al sequito de chicas que lo perseguían cada día.

Hubo un tiempo en el que me pregunte si Sasuke era gay, pero después me di cuenta que lo que pasaba era que todas esas chicas locas lo sacaban de quicio; lo trataban como si lo conocieran de toda la vida y eso le molestaba pues ellas en verdad no sabían mucho sobre el.

- Como sea, no iré_ dije.

- Por dios Hinata ¿En verdad no tienes curiosidad?

- Ser curioso solo trae problemas.

- Eres artista, pintora para ser exactos, tu curiosidad te ha llevado a donde estas ahora.

- Fue mi imaginación, no te confundas.

La escuche bufar de nuevo y sonreí; me gusta llevarle la contraria, desde que la conozco he logrado sacarla de quicio en algunas ocasiones… en mi defensa lo hago porque se lo merece.

- Escúchame bien Hinata Hyuga; iras a esa reunión y te divertirás un rato con tus viejos amigos, luego podrás volver y seguir haciendo mi vida un torbellino.

- No hago tu vida un torbellino deja de exagerar.

- Hablando seriamente, deberías ir aunque sea a demostrarles que sigues viva.

- Me lo pensare_ dije, aunque solo lo hice para que se calle y se vaya de mi oficina.

- Eres…

Se escucho el timbre y Akane se alejo, no sin antes lanzarme una de esas miradas que dicen "Esto no ha acabado" pero para mi si acabo, después de tanta palabrería como es usual Akane me hizo tomar una decisión: Ir a la reunión.

No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero tal vez no fuese tan mala idea asistir y dejarles ver que estoy bien, de hecho más que bien. Me encanta mi profesión y las cosas me van excelente.

- Hinata la Sra. No Sabaku esta aquí.

- Hazla pasar.

Un momento ¿Sra. No Sabaku? No hay una Sra. No Sabaku; Gaara no se ha casado y su hermano Kankuro tampoco, solo una persona además de ellos usa ese apellido pero se supone que esta en Konoha no aquí ¿Cierto?

- ¿Hinata?

Levante la vista y en efecto frente a mi estaba la persona que se suponía no debía estar aquí.

- Dichosos los ojos que te ven_ dijo emocionada.

Este día esta empeorando, quizás no debí levantarme de la cama hoy y dejar que Akane se hiciera cargo de la venta.

- Temari.

La rubia de cabello largo sujeto en una coleta me miro con sus ojos azules y sonrió como niña pequeña.

- Te ves… Has cambiado mucho_ dijo.

De hecho no lo hecho. Mi cabello negro azulado está más largo pero eso no implica un gran cambio; mis ojos color perla siguen igual aunque a veces creo que no muestran tanta calidez como antes, pero eso igual que el cabello no es relevante. Del resto tengo la misma figura, algo mas delineada tal vez pero todo sigue en el mismo lugar de hace seis años… en teoría a mis veinti dos años solo estoy mas vieja.

Temari es hermana de Gaara y Kankuro. El primero fue mi compañero en la universidad, mi novio y actualmente uno de mis mejores amigos; Kankuro es mi repartidor, bueno su empresa de correros entrega las pinturas que vendo. Por su parte Temari vive en Konoha desde la secundaria, se suponía que volvería a Suna al graduarse pero se enamoro de Shikamaru Nara mejor conocido como el flojo y se quedo en Konoha. Según Gaara ella es feliz al lado del Nara, acaban de casarse hace unos meses asi que ¿Qué rayos hace Temari aquí cuando debería seguir de luna de miel o en su defecto molestando a otro que no sea yo?

- Que va_ dije levantándome para acercarme y abrazarla_ seguimos iguales.

Nos abrazamos alegremente durante unos segundos. En la secundaria Temari era una de las pocas amigas que tenia y prácticamente era la única que sabia mis sentimientos por Naruto.

- Bueno ahora soy una mujer casada asi que han cambiado algunas cosas_ dijo cuando nos separamos.

- Eso me recuerda ¿Por qué Sra. No Sabaku si eres Sra. Nara?

- Aun no me acostumbro al cambio de apellido asi que de vez en cuando utilizo el de soltera.

- Comprendo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por favor di que por azares del destino Gaara te dijo donde estoy pero no me digas que eres la compradora, si es asi me va a ir mal. Me he esforzado para que mis pinturas no lleguen a Konoha, solo un par se me escapo de las manos y fueron a parar allá.

- Vine a comprar tu cuadro_ dijo con sorna_ aunque no sabia que tu fueras la artista… Creí que me esperabas.

Esperaba un comprador jamás pensé que fueras tu.

- Si te esperaba, toma asiento_ le dije señalando la silla, no se ella pero yo necesito con urgencia tomar asiento antes de que me fallen las piernas.

- No es necesario_ saco un cheque de su cartera y me lo entrego_ ahí esta el pago.

- Vas con prisa_ dijo divertida.

- No quiero que otro se lo lleve, es un cuadro hermoso.

En efecto lo es. Todo el mundo lo dice, incluida yo; ese paisaje de una cascada es mi gran logro, costo mucho hacerlo aun estando frente a la cascada en si.

- Lo es aunque suene vanidoso viniendo de mí.

Ambas reímos por el comentario.

- Tienes todo el derecho de serlo.

- No pensé que te gustara comprar pinturas_ dije mientras regreso al escritorio, tomo asiento para guardar el cheque y de una vez buscar los papeles de propiedad.

- Al principio tampoco creí que me gustara pero este sea un obsequio.

- ¿Para quién?_ pregunte curiosa.

- Lo donare al instituto Konoha.

Menos mal que no estaba bebiendo nada o de lo contrario hubiese escupido. En definitiva no debí levantarme de la cama hoy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es el aniversario veintitrés y pensamos que seria lindo dar algo a ese instituto que nos soporto por tres años.

- ¿Pensamos?

Si me quieres dios, que diga que lo pensaron Shikamaru y ella.

- Si, entre todos los de la promoción reunimos el dinero. Fue idea de Ino.

Ok, se ha aclarado algo: este no es mi día, seguramente hice algo para que dios se enojara conmigo y este es mi castigo.

- No sabíamos donde estabas_ continúo Temari_ asi que no pudimos preguntarte si querías colaborar, aunque como dije antes no sabíamos que eras la artista del cuadro que pensábamos comprar.

- ¿Cómo supiste de este cuadro?_ pregunte porque necesito saberlo.

- Gaara me envió una fotos de una exposición y al verlo quede enamorada de el; le comente a Ino y se lo mostramos a los demás; a todos les fascino.

Muy bien, esto me dice que todos tienen un ingreso seguro, este cuadro vale mucho dinero… dinero que no puedo aceptar.

- Toma_ dijo devolviéndole el cheque.

- ¿Por qué?

- No puedo aceptarlo_ dije con pesar.

- No seas tonta claro que puedes.

Maldita sea no puedo, quisiera pero si lo hago cuando llegue a la reunión y digan que no colabore pensaran que soy una muerta de hambre o peor si dicen que soy la artista pensaran que no tengo corazón o que estoy obsesionada con obtener dinero y no soy ninguna de las dos cosas.

- No, es demasiado.

- Pero…

- Rebájale el 25% y lo acepto.

La ojiazul me miro confundida. Es que se volvió idiota con los años.

- Formo parte de la promoción, debo colaborar o ¿no?

- El 25% es demasiado.

- Divide el monto entre todos y rebaja mi parte entonces.

De nuevo me gane una mirada pero esta vez alegre y supo al instante que me metí en aguas profundas; ahora estoy oficialmente obligada a o ir a ese estupido reencuentro.

- Haré uno nuevo enseguida.

La vi sacar su chequera y hacer un cheque nuevo. No dividió asi que sabia cuanto debía rebajar o rebajo el 25%. Lo se, sueno desconfiada pero es que con los años me he vuelto un poco mas fría, ya no soy la niña que tartamudeaba y no decía nada por miedo a ganarse el odio de los demás; en este momento ya no me interesa lo que opinen de mi, si me odian es su problema no mío.

- El cuadro llegara a Konoha en un par de días_ le dije al recibir el cheque, el cual ni siquiera mire y le entregue los papeles de propiedad que estaban a nombre del instituto lo que me dice que la metida de Akane sabia de antemano lo que pasaría.

- Muchas gracias.

- Los muchachos de Kankuro lo entregaran a más tardar el jueves.

- ¿Los muchachos de Kankuro?

- Tu hermano es mi repartidor.

Una mirada de asombro y es que quizás, solo quizás Temari no sabe con exactitud lo que sus hermanos hacen.

- No sabía que Kankuro tenía una empresa.

- Muchas cosas han pasado con tus hermanos, tal vez debas hablar con ellos mas seguido.

- Es posible.

- ¿Volverás a Konoha hoy?

- Mañana.

- De seguro los chicos estarán felices de tenerte por aquí al menos un día.

- Más les vale.

Sentada en mi sillón esperaba que ella terminara de irse.

- ¿Iras?

De nuevo esa pregunta.

- Quizás, no estoy segura_ mentí.

- Seria genial si asistes, todos tienen curiosidad por saber que ha sido de ti.

Me encogí de hombros.

- No hay mucho que contar.

- ¿Por qué Yuuki?

Yuuki es mi nombre para el trabajo y el porque lo uso tiene sus razones, razones que Temari no debe saber al menos no en su totalidad.

- Me gusta la nieve.

- ¿Solo por eso?

- Soy simple. No quería que mi nombre anduviera en boca de todos asi que decidí usar un sobrenombre.

- Supongo que si vas a la reunión no dirás quien eres.

- Probablemente.

- Y si no vas no puedo decir que eres la artista.

- Lo agradecería.

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con tu familia?

- No_ dije secamente.

Mentía pero ella no podía saberlo, sospechar tal vez, pero no podría asegurar nada.

- Han cambiado muchas cosas en Konoha desde que te fuiste.

- Es lógico si tomas en cuenta que han pasado seis años, aunque no creo que la ciudad haya cambiado tanto como las personas.

- Tienes razón; hemos cambiado bastante.

- Espero que haya sido para bien.

- La mayoría.

Arquee las cejas divertida.

- Me esta entrando curiosidad

- ¿Iras?

- Es posible.

- Los chicos estarán felices de verte.

- El sentimiento será mutuo.

Temari sonrió y sin despedirse se marcho, algo típico en ella.

- ¿Qué tal fue?_ pregunto Akane varios minutos después desde la puerta.

Le mostré el cheque y sonrió.

- Otro trabajo bien hecho.

- Iré a Konoha_ dije ignorando su comentario_ te toca encargarte de todo mientras estoy fuera.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Tu no, eso es seguro.

Entrecerró los ojos pero no le preste atención, Akane ya se da un puesto que no debe asi que no es necesario que sepa ciertas cosas que puedan inflar su ego. No hay necesidad de quedarme asi que tomo mis cosas y camino hacia la puerta.

- ¿Vendrás mañana?

- Estas a cargo_ le dije entregándole el cheque para seguir mi camino.

Pude escuchar su risa triunfante mientras me alejaba más decidí ignorarla; me espera un fin de semana interesante asi que lo mejor es que comience a prepararme.

* * *

_PD: Este fic será actualizado en fines de semana (sino lo hago el sábado lo hago el domingo; no se preocupen que asi será a menos que tenga una causa mayor que me lo impida)_


	2. Regreso

Capitulo 2.- Regreso.

Konoha sigue igual que siempre; muchos árboles frondosos hacen que el ambiente sea más fresco que en Suna, los niños corren de un lado a otro sin preocupaciones, los trabajadores siempre sonrientes. Esas pequeñas cosas hacen que me encante este sitio y es bueno ver que esos detalles siguen como antes.

Jamás odie esta ciudad, me encantaba ir al parque y sentarme bajo un árbol a leer o pensar, no era de muchos amigos por mi timidez pero en las ocasiones en que se reunía todo el salón por algún paseo o excursión me la pasaba muy bien; éramos muy diversos, las chicas éramos diferentes entre todas o mejor dicho ellas eran muy parecidas y yo era la que estaba fuera de lugar la mayor parte del tiempo, a los dieciséis años ser tímida es algo difícil y para mi lo fue mas al estar rodeada de habladores como lo eran Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Lee y Sai… la secundaria fue difícil pero logre pasar por ella sin mayores complicaciones, excepto un amor no correspondido.

Me dirijo al hotel donde me hospedare, pues ni loca pienso acercarme a mi antigua casa. Me registro tranquilamente, apenas los empleados me vieron notaron quien era o mas bien a que familia pertenezco lo que provoco mas amabilidad de la necesaria y es que ser Hyuga es extremadamente molesto en casos como estos, no puedes ocultarte casi nunca, los ojos te delatan; ese tono perla no lo tiene nadie que no sea parte de la "prestigiosa familia Hyuga"

Ignoro a la mayoría de los que me ven y me dirijo a mi habitación. La cual es acogedora, tiene una bonita vista, la ventana da a uno de los pequeños bosques que son comunes en la ciudad. Deje la maleta cerca de la cama y mire con atención esa impresionante vista. Ya esta hecho, estoy en Konoha y no hay vuelta atrás, me toca quedarme el fin de semana y tratar de salir lo mejor parada posible… me divertiría y luego desaparecería otra vez o al menos lo intentaría.

Me deshago de mis zapatos y busco en mi bolso un pequeño cuaderno; lo saco al igual que mi lápiz, rodé una silla y la coloque frente a la ventana. Vi el paisaje de nuevo y comencé a dibujar; lo bueno de ser pintora es que siempre esta ese instinto que te dice cuando un paisaje merece la pena ser llevado al óleo.

No tardo mucho en terminar el bosquejo y quedo muy satisfecha con el resultado. Me gusta tanto que busco mi celular y marco el número de cierta pelirroja.

- ¿Si?_responde esta al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué manera de contestar es esa?

- Hinata ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo va bien?

Suspiro; en verdad Akane me agrada, es muy entretenido tenerla cerca pero hay veces en las que me provoca dejarla tirada en algún lugar apartado y ver cuanto tarde en volver.

- ¿Ya han ido a buscar el cuadro que vendrá a Konoha?

- Están recogiéndolo justo ahora.

Como siempre mi sentido de la oportunidad me salva.

- ¿Podrías enviarme por favor un lienzo limpio y mis utensilios de pintura?

- ¿Vas a pintar?

- Hay un paisaje que me ha gustado y quiero pintarlo aprovechando que estaré viéndolo por los próximos días.

- Fuiste por el reencuentro no por trabajo_ me reprocha.

- Es la vista de mi habitación del hotel, deja el drama quieres.

- Hinata.

- Pintare cuando este en la habitación lo cual no será todo el día, iré a las reuniones y lo pasare bien como dijiste.

El silencio dura varios segundos; se que esta pensando que hacer, luego escucho en el fondo.

- Chicos por favor tomen estas cosas y entréguenlas en este lugar. Son para Hinata, es importante_ dice en modo de suplica.

- Diles que le pagare a Kankuro el cargo extra.

Se los dice y se que han aceptado cuando escucho las cosas moviéndose de un lado a otro. Sonrió y admiro de nuevo la vista frente a mí.

- Espero que de verdad no te dediques a trabajar mucho.

- Será un cuadro excelente.

- ¿Me escuchaste?

- Lo hice, tranquila.

- Llegaran mañana a primera hora.

Genial, tendré todo el jueves o al menos la mitad para pasar el bosquejo al lienzo… quizás para la mañana del viernes pueda comenzar a ponerle color.

- Perfecto.

- Pásatelo bien y si necesitas algo mas…

- Lo encontrare aquí.

- Bien. Llámame el sábado a primera hora para ver como te ha ido.

- Si mamá lo haré.

- ¡Hinata!

Río alegremente y la escucho maldecir antes de colgar. He allí una de las cosas que me gustan de Akane, soporta a la nueva yo de una forma que estoy segura casi nadie de mi pasado podrá hacer.

0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente despierto temprano, tomo una ducha, me visto con ropa cómoda, desayuno y reviso mi celular para verificar que Akane no ha llamado. Como no lo ha hecho intuyo que todo va bien y no me necesita. Asi que me siento a observar ese lindo bosque que me ha inspirado.

Llevo rato en ello cuando suena mi celular, al revisarlo veo un mensaje nuevo. Sospecho que es de Akane y en efecto asi es.

_Los repartidores llegaran pronto._

Respondo con un simple _Ok_ y a los pocos minutos escucho el teléfono de la habitación sonar.

- Que eficiencia_ digo divertida.

- Buenos días Srta. Hyuga. Lamento molestarla pero el paquete que espera acaba de llegar.

- Hágalos subir por favor.

La mujer de recepción cuelga y me dirijo a la puerta para abrirla y esperar mis cosas. Apenas estuve segura de que las cosas me llegarían había avisado a recepción de que unos repartidores traerían un paquete importante para mí, al principio no estaban muy alegres por lo que les estaba comunicando pero al escuchar quien era volvió esa amabilidad fastidiosa.

Me concentro y espero a los chicos; apenas llegan les indico donde colocar todo, me aseguro de que estén en perfectas condiciones y salgo con ellos de la habitación.

- ¿Vendrá con nosotros?_ me pregunto Koyi uno de los repartidores.

- Si ¿Molesto?

- Por supuesto que no Srta. Hinata_ dice Koichi el segundo repartidor que es hermano gemelo de Koyi.

- Confió en ustedes chicos pero me gustaría ver el cuadro por última vez.

- ¿Ira a una galería?

- Idiota va a un instituto_ le reclamo Koichi a su gemelo.

- A mi antiguo instituto_ dije evitando que se enfrascaran en una de sus peleas_ Habrá un reencuentro este fin de semana y mi promoción decidió donar el cuadro al instituto.

- Entonces volverá a verlo mientras este aquí_ dijo Koyi.

Asentí. Subimos al camión y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino, llegamos en pocos minutos y he de admitir que estoy sorprendida de cómo estos dos son capaces de llegar a cualquier sitio. Al bajar miro el edificio frente a mi, se nota que Tsunade la directora, aun se preocupa por mantener la imagen del lugar; pocos minutos después de nuestra llegada aparecen Temari e Ino a quien a pesar de tener tiempo sin ver pude reconocer de inmediato, lo que al parecer fue mutuo pues se acerco a abrazarme alegremente.

- ¡Hinata! Es maravilloso tenerte aquí.

Ino no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo sonriente y amante de las flores, pude notarlo con solo mirarla. Su cabello es un poco más largo que antes pero sigue siendo el sello que indica como es ella: siempre preocupada por la apariencia y el físico.

- Es bueno verte_ le dije sonriente.

- Lo mismo digo, estas hermosa_ dice al separarnos_ me alegra que vinieras.

- Es lindo pasar por aquí. Aunque tú fuiste la que me encontró ¿no es asi?

¿Pensaron que no lo había notado? estuve lejos sin mucho contacto con estas personas y de repente me llega una invitación a mi estudio para que viniera a este reencuentro.

- No, hable con Gaara por lo del cuadro y le comente que era una lastima que no supiéramos donde estabas para invitarte…

- Entonces el amablemente se ofreció a hacerme llegar la invitación_ concluí.

Ella solo asintió. Asi que mi querido amigo tiene algo que ver con todo esto, al igual que Akane; la pregunta es ¿Por qué es tan importante que viniera a Konoha de nuevo?

- La reunión comienza mañana ¿Qué te trae tan pronto por aquí?_ pregunto para cambiar el tema.

- Ayudo a transportar el cuadro.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

- Temari dijo que te había visto en Suna y que habías colaborado con el pago… ¿Conoces a la artista?

Si supieras.

- Algo asi.

- Srta. Hinata ¿Dónde la colocamos?

Mire a Ino y esta nos guió al lugar de honor, donde los chicos dejaron el cuadro; con cuidado lo desenvolví para verificar que todo este como debe estar; estaba intacto como todos los cuadros que la compañía de Kankuro entrega. Ino firmo la llegada y en pocos minutos solo quedábamos las tres observando la pintura.

- Verlo en persona es mejor que en fotografía.

- Suele ocurrir_ dije sonriendo.

- ¿Sabes del tema?

- Trabajo en el área.

Escuche a Temari bufar y casi le doy un codazo pero preferí no caer en provocaciones. En cambio me aleje y recorrí el edificio recordando viejos tiempos; luego me quede el resto de la tarde ayudando con la decoración del gimnasio que según Ino seria el lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta al día siguiente.

- No es necesario que ayudes_ reclamo Ino.

- No me molesta.

- No te quejes, que ha sido de mucha ayuda_ dijo Temari terminando de colocar algunos adornos en las mesas.

- ¿No deberías irte ya? Shikamaru debe estar esperándote.

- Esta en el trabajo no llegara hasta dentro de unas horas.

- ¿A que se dedica?

Ya que estoy ayudando en esto no estaría mal comenzar a investigar.

- Es abogado.

- ¿Y no le parece problemático?_ pregunte divertida.

Temari gruño

- Ves como todos reaccionamos igual_ dijo Ino riendo, luego agrego mirándome_ cuando me entere me sorprendí mucho y es que nadie imagina a el vago de Shikamaru como abogado.

- Es uno de los mejores_ intervino Temari.

- Nadie ha dicho lo contrario_ se defendió Ino.

- Mientras le vaya bien, perfecto_ dije para evitar complicaciones.

Ino asintió.

- ¿Y ustedes a que se dedican?

- Soy dueña de una florería_ dijo Ino.

- Trabajo como fotógrafa.

- Genial; me alegra que sigas con lo que te gusta Ino aunque no te veía como fotógrafa Temari.

- Resulta que soy muy buena_ dijo esta sonriente.

- ¿Tu que haces Hinata?_ pregunto Ino.

- Trabajo en el área del arte.

- ¿Haciendo que?_ insistió Temari.

Puedo ver a donde quiere llevarme, pero no caeré.

- Vendo.

- ¿Tu le vendiste el cuadro a Temari?

- Si ¿No te lo dijo?

- No_ dijo Ino mirando con reproche a la otra rubia.

Ahí lo tienes, para que aprendas… no diré lo que hago y mucho menos en un lugar donde mi querida familia puede enterarse antes de que me marche.

- Supongo que lo olvide.

- Estas muy olvidadiza últimamente_ dijo Ino.

- Déjalo asi_ comente_ ¿Hay que hacer algo mas?

Nos miramos entre nosotras y luego alrededor, casi todo estaba en su lugar los últimos detalles los completaría Ino al día siguiente.

- No, por hoy esta bien.

- Apurada por volver al hotel_ dijo Temari.

¿Qué rayos se trae?

- ¿No te quedas en casa de tus padres?

Negué ante la pregunta de Ino.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?_ pregunto Temari.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar te?_ pregunto Ino.

- ¿Cómo cuando estudiábamos?_ pregunto Temari.

Ino asintió.

- Me gustaría_ dije.

Ambas me miraron y asintieron. Apagamos todas las luces del lugar, nos aseguramos de cerrar bien y luego partimos, rumbo a la casa de Ino. En el camino hicimos bromas y recordamos como habían sido esas reuniones para tomar té hacia algunos años.

- Dime Hinata ¿Sales con alguien?_ pregunto Ino mientras estábamos relajadas en la sala de su apartamento.

- No.

- Pero eres muy linda_ dijo Temari.

- No me interesa nadie por el momento.

- Hablando de parejas_ dijo Ino con una sonrisa picara_ ¿Quieres saber que paso con los chicos?

Asentí.

- Como sabrás Temari se caso con Shikamaru.

Volví a asentir.

- Ino sale con Sai.

- ¿De verdad?_ eso no me lo esperaba.

- No pude evitar enamorarme de el.

- Eso o no soportaste que otra tuviera sus atributos a sus servicios.

- ¡No molestes!

Reí a carcajadas y al poco se unieron ellas.

- ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?

- El chico "soy demasiado bueno para ti" sigue solo; al igual que Naruto, Kiba y Neji.

- ¿En serio? Pensé que TenTen se lanzaría a por Neji al graduarnos_ dije sorprendida.

- ¿TenTen?_ preguntaron mis compañeras.

- ¿No lo sabían?

- Se lo tenia bien guardado_ dijo Ino.

- Quizás por eso esta sola_ dijo Temari.

- Ya vera cuando me la encuentre.

- ¿Y los demás?_ pregunte.

- Sakura sigue tras Sasuke y Lee sigue tras ella_ dijo Ino mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Naruto va de una a otra; es más un mujeriego que otra cosa.

- No me esperaba eso de el_ dije asombrada.

- Nadie lo esperaba, pero supongo que se canso de perseguir a Sakura sin éxito_ dijo Temari.

- Shino sale con una chica pero no la conozco. Chouji acaba de terminar con su novia, tengo entendido que la pobre se metió con su peso.

- Grave error.

Incluso yo sabia que cuando se trata de Chouji Akimichi jamás debes decir "Gordo" o cualquier apelativo referente a su peso.

- Me alegra que no les haya ido tan mal en el ámbito amoroso a ustedes dos_ agregue.

- Tuvimos suerte_ dijo Ino.

- Mucha_ afirmo Temari.

Varias horas después volví al hotel. Hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto, en la secundaria ese tipo de reunión era común entre nosotras: Sakura, TenTen, Ino, Temari y yo nos reuníamos para conversar sobre tonterías, pasábamos horas en ello y en algunas ocasiones servíamos de paño de lágrimas para las otras.

Suspiro y continuo con mí bosquejo, como es de noche no puedo apreciar los colores del bosque asi que me dedico a realizar la primera fase de la pintura; mañana tendré tiempo de pintar antes de ir a la fiesta. Ino me dio un itinerario muy detallado: la fiesta comienza a las siete y no tiene hora de culminación. El sábado iremos de día de campo, habrá actividades deportivas y parrillada durante la tarde, en la noche bolos y clubes. El domingo seria la despedida, otra fiesta y en ella la entrega de la pintura a Tsunade. Al parecer algunos de los profesores se unirán al reencuentro, felices de ver a uno de los cursos que mas les trajo problemas y aunque fuese difícil de creer, mucha felicidad.

Miro el dibujo sobre lienzo y sonrió satisfecha. Puedo imaginar como quedara, incluso ya pienso a quien vendérselo. El reloj marca las once asi que recojo todo y me preparo para dormir; mañana será un día largo, lo primero es comenzar la pintura luego la fiesta. Lo se, pocas cosas pero entre las dos hay un montón de pequeñas revisiones: llamar a Akane para ver como va todo, llamar a Kankuro para verificar el cobro del ultimo trabajo y llamar a Gaara para preguntarle si compro los materiales que necesito para pintar el mural en su casa; esas llamadas me llevaran al menos dos horas, el cuadro al menos cuatro, las comidas, el baño y arreglarme otras tres, la fiesta quien sabe cuanto… en definitiva será un día movido.

* * *

He aquí el segundo capitulo. De verdad estoy muy feliz por todos los reviews, favoritos y follows; me alegra que les guste la historia.

Espero verlos en el próximo capitulo.

Los quiere… Hanabi no Sekai.

PD: Disculpen si hay algun error ortografico n.n


	3. Reencuentro

Capitulo 3.- Reencuentro.

Desperté temprano, me coloque ropa cómoda y salí del hotel a correr un poco. Hacia unos años no era muy atlética pero con el paso de los años descubrí que no solo hago ejercicio sino que también obtengo lindos paisajes para hacer nuevas pinturas. Ser pintora al comienzo fue un reto, pero luego el instinto guió mis actos; no pinto personas, lo considero muy molesto por eso me dedico a paisajes y me ha ido tan bien que no me arriesgo a nada nuevo.

Corro un par de kilómetros y entro a una pequeña cafetería. Ordeno un desayuno ligero y lo como mientras observo como poco a poco las calles se llenan de gente; en menos de quince minutos la ciudad despierta por completo y se puede ver a mucha gente en sus actividades. Estamos en verano asi que no hay clases, lo que provoca que todo aquel menor de diecisiete años solo se dedique a divertirse, muy pocos trabajan o se ven en la necesidad de hacerlo.

Al terminar, pago y salgo del lugar. Camino despacio observando todo a mi alrededor con una sonrisa; quizás una de las pocas cosas que extraño de Konoha sea el movimiento, en Suna las personas tienen actividades muy parecidas pero no llevan el mismo ritmo, allá todo es mas calmado, como si no hubiese prisa, cosa que en Konoha no ocurre nunca; siempre hay gente corriendo, se escuchan las risas de los niños y en algunas ocasiones los gritos de las personas al reclamar alguna cosa.

Por andar tan distraída choco contra alguien y me disculpo en seguida.

- No se preocupe.

La voz se me hace familiar asi que miro hacia esa persona. Al hacerlo me topo con unos ojos perla muy parecidos a los míos; me sorprendo y esa persona al verme queda en el mismo estado. Esos ojos pertenecen a una mujer de cabello negroazulado como el mío; una mujer bien vestida y cuyo rostro reconocería en cualquier parte.

- Mama_ digo al salir de mi shock.

- Hinata_ dice ella aun sorprendida.

Un silencio cae sobre nosotras; un silencio incomodo si me lo preguntan.

- No sabía que habías vuelto_ dice ella.

- Solo para el reencuentro del instituto.

- He oído algo sobre ello.

- ¿Cómo están todos?_ pregunto por educación mas que por otra cosa.

- Muy bien.

- Me alegro.

- Tu… ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien.

- ¿Cuánto te quedaras?

- Me iré el lunes a primera hora.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

Dudo; aunque sea mi madre y no tenga nada contra ella, el simple hecho de decirle donde he estado hará que el despreciable de mi padre se entere y seria extremadamente molesto que aparezca algún día por Suna a hacerme la vida imposible. Por otro lado Ino y Temari saben donde vivo y pronto el resto de mis antiguos compañeros (entre ellos mi primo) también lo sabrán; asi que, en cierta forma es imposible que no se entere Hiashi.

- Suna.

Noto como se sorprende, Suna no esta muy lejos; a un día en auto y a un par de horas en avión.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- No mucho, trabajo como vendedora.

- Ya veo.

Veo que sus ojos me miran de diferente manera; al principio mostraban felicidad por volver a saber de mí, ahora como esperaba, me mira como si estuviera decepcionada porque no he logrado algo grande como suelen hacer todos los Hyugas.

- Debo irme… fue bueno verte_ digo antes de girar y comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

- Espero verte de nuevo.

Muevo mi mano a modo de despedida indicándole que la he escuchado y sigo mi camino. Llego al hotel y me concentro de nuevo en la pintura. Despejo la ventana y coloco todo de la mejor manera posible. Reviso los colores y comienzo a trabajar.

El encuentro con mi madre era algo que no esperaba y que deseo, no se repita. Verla de nuevo me trae malos recuerdos, la mayoría de ellos relacionados con la lastima que recibía de ella por los malos tratos de mi padre y mi primo. Una bandeja de galletas, un nuevo celular, ropa o dinero para gastar eran los modos mas comunes de mostrarme su "lastima" siempre tratando de hacerme sentir bien usando bienes materiales en lugar de cariño; no le reprocho que lo haya hecho, después de todo soy la única Hyuga que es capaz de mostrar sentimientos como una persona normal, el resto parecen muñecos de porcelana.

Sacudo la cabeza para despejarme y asi poder concentrarme en lo importante; me dedico a pintar por varias horas, tantas que cuando me doy cuenta el cuadro esta prácticamente listo, solo faltan los últimos detalles: la sensación del viento y el movimiento, el brillo, los reflejos y alguna que otra sombra.

Miro el reloj y descubro que la hora del almuerzo se me ha pasado, no me sorprende ya que suele ocurrir mucho cuando trabajo. Me levanto de la silla que me sirve de asiento y llamo al servicio a la habitación para que me suban algo de comer; mientras los espero, ordeno mis utensilios y limpio la poca pintura que cubre mis manos.

Cuando llegan tomo mi celular y mientras como llamo a Gaara. Me alegra saber que ha comprado las cosas para el mural y todo esta prácticamente listo para realizarlo, me comprometo a hacerlo al volver a casa, después de todo en estos momentos estoy de "vacaciones"… o eso dice Akane. Cuelgo luego de conversar otro rato con el, no menciono lo de la invitación ya lo haré cuando este frente a el.

Llamo a Kankuro y este me comunica que ya ha cobrado por el último trabajo, incluso cobro la porción extra por haberme llevado los materiales que pedí a último minuto. Al parecer se alegra mucho de que haya venido a Konoha y me pide que le lleve un recuerdo para colocar en el escritorio de su oficina, no tenia que pedirlo pues ya es costumbre que le lleve algo de cada viaje que hago sin importar a donde sea.

Por ultimo llamo a Akane y luego de varios regaños por estar tan adelantada con la pintura me comenta que todo va bien en el estudio; ha vendido otro par de cuadros y otro par los ha incluido en una subasta.

- Todo va bien asi que arreglate para la fiesta.

- Aun faltan un par de horas.

- ¿Qué te pondrás?

- No lo se.

Gruñe y eso me hace reír.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas escogido que usar?

- Soy de gustos simples.

- Y por obra de dios tienes la suerte de que puedes ponerte cualquier cosa y lucir de infarto.

- No luzco de infarto_ le reclamo.

- ¿Es que no te ves en el espejo?

- Si lo hago…

- Entonces es que no logras comprenderlo.

- La moda y yo no nos llevamos.

- Eres imposible.

Rió y me despido. Se que de seguro la estoy molestando con esta llamada y la señorita amante de la moda tiene cosas que hacer.

El siguiente par de horas los dedico a dormir, estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición hace que me duela el cuerpo y durmiendo es la única manera en la que logro descansar lo suficiente. Me levanto a las seis, tomo una ducha con toda la calma del mundo y luego me arreglo.

Decido usar un pantalón negro con el adorno de una flor de color violeta en la parte baja del lado izquierdo, zapatos de tacón negros, camisa estraple al estilo pre-mama violeta con adornos negros en las costuras, recojo mi cabello en una cola alta, en mis muñecas un par de pulseras adornadas con cristales brillantes, en mis labios un poco de brillo, en mi rostro algo de sombra y rubor. Me miro en el espejo al terminar y me gusta el resultado; para mi la moda es algo de poca importancia, casi siempre utilizo ropa que algunas chicas de mi edad considerarían: poco favorables.

Me encojo de hombros pues se que no importa durante cuanto tiempo me mire en el espejo, siempre creeré que me veo aceptable. Tomo mi bolso, el cual es pequeño y solo contiene mi celular, mi brillo, algo de dinero y un pañuelo. Salgo del hotel con toda la calma, se que es tarde pero conociendo a Ino y a los demás, puedo asegurar que muchos llegaran tarde.

0o0o0o0

- ¿Dónde estará Hinata?

- No desesperes Ino ya debe estar por llegar_ dijo Temari.

- Hola.

Ino miro a la recién llegada y la saludo cordialmente. Son las ocho de la noche, casi todos han llegado; la mayoría esta bebiendo, bailando y conversando. El ambiente es agradable y todo va sin problemas.

- ¿Qué tanto haces viendo a la puerta?_ pregunta Sakura Haruno, una joven de cabello rosa y ojos jade.

- Espero a alguien.

- Sai ya esta aquí_ dijo TenTen, una castaña de ojos color chocolate.

- Lo se.

- ¿A quien esperas?_ pregunto Sakura.

- Hinata.

- ¿Hinata Hyuga? _ preguntaron sorprendidas Sakura y TenTen.

Las dos rubias asintieron.

- Creí que nadie sabía donde estaba_ dijo la castaña.

- Gaara me ayudo a localizarla_ explico Ino.

- Esa si que es una sorpresa ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?_ pregunto Sakura.

- Suna_ dijo Temari.

- Vaya, no ha estado tan lejos.

- ¿Ha cambiado mucho?_ pregunto TenTen.

- No; sigue siendo la misma_ dijo Temari.

- Si fuera la misma ya hubiera llegado_ dijo Ino.

Las tres chicas junto a ella suspiraron.

- ¿Por qué el suspiro?_ pregunto Sai, un chico de cabello negro y ojos azabache acercándose a ellas sonriendo.

- Nada_ dijo la ojijade.

- Ino y sus cosas_ dijo Temari.

- Es que esta tardando mucho.

- ¿Quién tarda mucho?_ pregunto Kiba un castaño de cabello en punta y ojos café.

- Hi…

- ¡Llego!_ grito Ino interrumpiendo a Sakura.

0o0o0o0

Al llegar al gimnasio veo que casi todos ya están ahí, pero no me da tiempo de mirar alrededor pues en menos de un minuto Ino ya esta frente a mí con mirada de reproche y las manos en las caderas.

- Llegas tarde_ reclama.

- Solo una hora, no es mucho.

- Aun asi…

- ¡¿Hinata?!

Escucho varias voces y busco a sus dueños. Al hacerlo encuentro a Sakura, TenTen, Kiba y Sai mirándome con sorpresa; no puedo evitar sonreír al ver sus rostros.

- Hola_ digo alegremente.

- ¡Que bueno es verte!_ dijo Sakura acercándose para abrazarme.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Hasta que das señales de vida_ dice TenTen repitiendo la acción de Sakura.

- Espero que no hayan pensado mal.

- Que va_ dice Kiba.

A todos los abrazo alegre, incluso a Sai quien no comenta nada. De verdad me alegra ver de nuevo a este grupo de locos. Paso la siguiente hora saludando a todos, repartiendo abrazos y sonrisas por todo el lugar mientras hago uno que otro comentario sobre lo que he estado haciendo. Comparto con Chouji algunos aperitivos, bailo con Kiba, bebo con Shino, converso con Sakura, Tenten y Temari. Ino va de un lado para el otro verificando que todo vaya bien y solo de vez en cuando se queda con nosotras hablando o baila con Sai.

Sasuke y Naruto llegan juntos, pero nadie se ve sorprendido asi que supongo que es normal que pase. Sasuke sigue igual de apuesto, su cabello negro y sus ojos azabaches siguen llamando la atención, tiene más músculos pero no en exceso. A todos los saluda con un simple "Hmp" a mi me mira y asiente gesto que le regreso.

Naruto tampoco ha cambiado. Su cabello rubio esta un poco mas largo pero sigue igual de alborotado que siempre y sus ojos azules aun tienen esa chispa de travesura. Al verlo mi corazón late un poco mas rápido pero me obligo a no seguir por ese camino; si bien es cierto que no he superado del todo mis sentimientos por el no tengo planeado verme como una chiquilla enamorada, después de haber salido con tantos chicos en Suna. Dice un hola sonoro a modo de saludo y todos se lo devolvemos; cuando nota que estoy ahí se sorprende mucho y me saluda con mucha alegría.

Pasamos la noche divirtiéndonos en grande; bebemos, bailamos y charlamos. Es bueno estar reunida con ellos después de tanto tiempo, había olvidado muchas cosas y en pocas horas llegaron a mi mente todos esos detalles que creí no volvería a recordar.

- Mira lo que trajo el viento.

La voz viene detrás de mí y no tengo que girar para saber a quien pertenece.

- Neji_ digo luego de girarme para verlo.

El tampoco ha cambiado mucho, su cabello castaño esta mas corto que antes pero el resto sigue prácticamente igual; sus ojos aun muestran esa superioridad que los caracteriza.

- Pensé que no vendrías.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Tía dijo que te había visto.

- No me dirás que por eso estas aquí… para comprobar_ digo con sorna.

Se que el comentario y el modo de decirlo le sorprenden. La antigua Hinata hubiese bajado la vista desde el primer comentario hecho por el y hubiese jugado nerviosa con sus dedos varios segundos después; pero ya no soy asi y si busca batalla la encontrara.

- Es una de las razones.

- Me alegra ver que estas bien_ digo hipócritamente.

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

- Por aquí por allá, ahora estoy en Suna.

- ¿Estudiaste algo?

- Nada importante, soy vendedora.

Sonríe con superioridad pero lo ignoro. Se lo que soy y el no, asi que puede creerse mejor que yo todo lo que quiera.

- Una lastima… Hanabi es abogada.

- Me alegro aunque si hubiese querido saberlo te hubiera preguntado.

Frunce el ceño y eso me da satisfacción.

- Si ella es abogada supongo que al final mi padre decidió que tu trabajaras con el en la compañía.

- Asi es… soy su heredero.

- Felicidades.

- ¿De verdad quieres felicitarme?

Suspiro fastidiada.

- Escucha Neji, el que tiene problemas eres tú; yo jamás quise ser la heredera, de hecho me importaba muy poco, eran tú y Hanabi los que luchaban por el puesto.

- ¿Piensas que me creeré eso?

- Por mi puedes creer lo que quieras, soy responsable de lo que digo no de lo que entiendas; eso es asunto tuyo.

Dicho esto di media vuelta y me aleje.

- Interesante reencuentro familiar_ dice Naruto cuando paso cerca de él.

- Podría decirse.

- Neji sigue siendo tan idiota como siempre.

- Los de poca seguridad son asi_ dije guiñándole el ojo.

- Vaya… si has cambiado después de todo.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Antes no le hubiese hecho frente.

- No pensé que supieras eso de mi_ dije alzando una ceja.

- De vez en cuando notaba ciertas cosas… no soy tan despistado.

- Ya veo.

- Asi que vives en Suna.

- Supongo que ya no es secreto, casi todo el mundo aquí lo sabe.

- ¿A que te dedicas?

- Trabajo con arte.

- ¿Vendes?

- Si.

- Interesante.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Estudie informática y ahora trabajo en la empresa del teme.

- Por eso llegaste con el…

- Podría decirse.

- Es bueno ver que todos hicimos algo útil con nuestras vidas.

- Lo intentamos al menos.

- ¿Soy la única que no vive en Konoha?

- Si… algunos viajamos pero siempre volvemos a la ciudad.

- Comprendo.

- ¿Te quedaras todo el fin de semana?

- Ese es el plan.

- Supongo que nos veremos mañana de nuevo.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Trabajar con el teme no es fácil, ya es hora de descansar… pero mañana estaré al 100%

- Deberás, con todo lo que Ino planeo si estas a medio morir caerás rendido antes del almuerzo.

Reímos, luego nos despedimos y lo veo marchar antes de unirme a Chouji en la mesa de aperitivos.

0o0o0o0

Verla fue algo inesperado; tenía la leve esperanza de que apareciera pero la verdad no estaba seguro de si sucedería. Pero allí estaba, Hinata Hyuga ha vuelto y se quedara por todo el fin de semana. No creyó que cambiara tanto pero saltaba a la vista que ya no era la chica tímida de antes, bastaba ver como había hablado a Neji en su breve encuentro; además había hablado con él sin tartamudear una sola vez, incluso habían bromeado.

- El fin de semana será interesante_ dijo para si mismo.

Recordó la imagen de la ojiperla. Su camisa algo ancha que se ajustaba en su pecho, sus pantalones que resaltaban su esbelta figura, lucia mas alta gracias a los tacones pero caminaba tan bien con ellos que incluso no hacia mucho ruido. Su rostro seguía mostrando cierta inocencia, sus ojos aun poseen el mismo brillo que los caracterizaba cuando estudiaban juntos… un brillo que lo volvía loco, seis años han pasado y Hinata esta mas hermosa que nunca.

- Veamos si es cierto que aun estas enamorada de mi.

El rubio sonrió mientras recorría la carretera en su auto para regresar a casa. El fin de semana serviría para muchas cosas, quizás no fue tan mala idea convencer a Gaara para que lo ayudara a traer a Hinata de vuelta.

* * *

_Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic. Como ven he cumplido y lo he publicado (aunque casi no lo logro T.T)_

_Al fin ocurrió el reencuentro! Muchos lo esperaban (incluida yo XD) ahora resta ver como seguirá el fin de semana. De seguro muchos no esperaban que Naru tuviese algo que ver con el regreso de Hinata ¿verdad?_

_Me hace muy feliz que les este gustando esta historia y les agradezco los follows, reviews y favoritos…_

_Los veré el próximo fin de semana con un nuevo capitulo. Cuídense mucho, los quiere…_

_Hanabi no Sekai_


	4. Sabado

Capitulo 4.- Sábado.

El sol me da de lleno en el rostro, hace mucho calor pero comparado a la temperatura de Suna esta bastante fresco; estoy en uno de mis lugares favoritos, sentada bajo un frondoso árbol en uno de los bosques más bonitos de la ciudad. La brisa es poca pero la poca que se siente es muy relajante; miro al frente y veo a los chicos jugar un partido de soccer, las chicas los animan como si tuvieran de nuevo 16 años.

Sonrió ante la imagen, todos riendo como si estos años no hubiesen pasado y eso me alegra un poco. Supongo que la idea de Ino al hacer la reunión de hoy al aire libre era que recordáramos los paseos que solíamos hacer, que nos comportáramos como adolescentes otra vez, nada de responsabilidades, cero problemas con el trabajo o con algún conocido y he de admitir que le ha salido bien hasta ahora.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que la brisa me acaricie mientras estoy apoyada en ese árbol que me trae tantos recuerdos. Leí muchos libros sentada en este mismo lugar, llore mucho también pero sobre todo me sentí cómoda, tan cómoda como no me sentía en ningún otro lugar. Recuerdo que fue bajo este árbol que hice mi primer dibujo, un paisaje imaginario; no fue una gran obra pero podría decirse que fue el que inicio todo.

- ¿No te aburres aquí sola?

Abro los ojos y me encuentro a Temari de pie frente a mí.

- Me gusta estar asi.

Se encoge de hombros y toma asiento a mi lado.

- Hace bonito día.

- Si.

- ¿Puedo preguntar en que piensas?

- Ya preguntaste Temari_ digo sonriente.

- Entonces responde.

- Deja el mal humor ¿Quieres?

- Lo siento, tanto grito me da dolor de cabeza.

- Igual que en los viejos tiempos.

- Sasuke con sus músculos solo ha hecho que el griterío empeore.

- Todos viven aquí ¿acaso no lo han visto en estos años?

- Lo han hecho, pero no jugando.

- Supongo…

- ¿En que piensas?

Que insistente me salio la niña.

- Nada en específico… solo recuerdo.

Me mira con curiosidad y eso me hace sonreír.

- Pase mucho tiempo sentada bajo este árbol durante la secundaria. Venia casi todos los días, la mayor parte del tiempo leía, otras veces dibujaba o escribía y una que otra vez solo pensaba_ le explique.

- En Naruto.

- A veces.

- ¿Qué podría ser mas importante que Naruto para ti en esa época?

- Al principio pensé mucho en el y en lo que sentía; pero, cuando llego el ultimo año, solo pensaba en lo que haría luego de graduarme ¿Me iría lejos o me quedaría? ¿Si me iba volvería alguna vez? ¿De irme a donde me dirigiría?

- Muchas preguntas.

- Si, en su momento lo eran.

- Decidiste irte y luego volver.

- En un par de años, sin embargo poco a poco los años fueron pasando y no volví.

- Hasta el miércoles.

Asentí.

- ¿Por qué Suna?

- No hay una razón, solo quería estudiar arte y el lugar mas accesible era la universidad de Suna, asi que me fui para allá.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Gaara?

Enarque una ceja y reí sonoramente.

- Tienes mala memoria… a tus hermanos los conocí una vez que vinieron a visitarte.

- No me refiero a eso.

- Estudiamos en la misma universidad, él arquitectura y yo arte. Nos hicimos amigos pronto.

- ¿Tuvieron algo?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió. No es usual en Temari preguntar sobre esas cosas si sus hermanos están involucrados.

- Salimos por un tiempo.

- ¿Lo querías?

- Si.

- ¿Por qué se separaron?

- Me di cuenta que ser amigos era mejor para nosotros.

- Ya veo.

- ¿A que debo el interrogatorio?

- Curiosidad.

- Comprendo.

- ¡Ustedes dos vengan aca!_ grito Ino desde unos metros mas adelante.

- Será mejor ir antes de que venga por nosotras_ dije levantándome.

Temari asintió e hizo lo mismo; luego juntas nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban los demás.

0o0o0o0

- No creo que esto sea buena idea_ digo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Es genial Hinata, no seas aguafiestas_ dijo Ino.

Suspiro con resignación. Estamos reunidas todas las chicas, Ino quiere que juguemos soccer para que asi los chicos pudieran descansar; aunque en el fondo se que lo hace para que ellos vean lo mucho que hemos cambiado y babeen por nosotras como muchas de nosotras lo hicieron por ellos hacia unos minutos.

Nunca fui amante de los deportes, quizás fuese porque no era muy coordinada en esa época; por suerte he podido corregir ese pequeño detalle estos años; sin embargo, no tenia planeado jugar, asi que estoy algo dudosa sobre la situación. Algunas de mis compañeras son expertas en deportes, de seguro será un juego interesante que probablemente terminara mal para alguien asi que no quiero formar parte.

- Seré arbitro, ustedes jueguen_ digo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- No… Tienes que jugar_ dijo Ino.

- Yo seré arbitro_ dijo TenTen.

- Estas loca eres una de las mejores no puedes quedarte fuera_ dijo Temari.

- Mas razón para que sea el árbitro, saben que no soy muy coordinada que digamos_ les recordé.

- Es por diversión_ insistió Ino.

Dios, esta muy cerca de convencerme.

- ¿Qué pasa Hinatita? ¿Tienes miedo?

Miro a la chica de largo cabello azabache y de ojos grises que esta frente a mí.

- No, Yumi.

- Pues parece, será un juego amistoso.

- Creo que lo más sensato es que una de nosotras sea arbitro_ insistí.

- Hable con Naruto y el será arbitro.

- Esta cansado, no será justo_ dije.

- No me molesta.

Rodé los ojos, al parecer este será otro de esos días en los que las cosas no salen bien para mí.

- ¿Bien?

- No tengo ánimos_ dije girando para alejarme del lugar.

- De nuevo, la buena para nada de Hinata sale huyendo; pensé que habías cambiado pero sigues siendo una cobarde.

Me detuve, Yumi se ha metido en aguas muy profundas. Quizás antes hubiese ignorado su comentario pero ahora no, ya no soy la pobre chiquilla que no hace nada y deja que la insulte cada día…

- No quería dejarte mal parada_ dije quedando frente a ella de nuevo.

- ¿Tu a mi?

- Hinata_ dijo algo preocupada Temari.

Me acerque lentamente a la cabezota de Yumi.

- Desearas haberme dejado ir_ dije pasando a su lado.

- ¿Quieres apostar?_ pregunto con sorna.

- No tienes nada que me interese.

- No seas cobarde.

- Si gano no me dirigirás la palabra el resto del día y no harás ningún comentario sobre mí.

- Si gano_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona_ serás mi sirvienta el resto del día.

Levante una ceja divertida.

- Hagámoslo.

Asintió y se alejo a conformar su equipo.

- ¿Estas segura de esto?_ pregunto Naruto.

- Yumi se metió con la persona equivocada_ dije con una sonrisa inocente.

- En definitiva estas loca, Yumi fue la capitana del equipo de soccer de la universidad desde el primer semestre… es como una leyenda_ dijo Sakura.

- Lo estas diciendo algo tarde_ comento sarcástica.

- Retirate antes de que acabes mal parada_ dijo Ino.

Niego mientras miro alrededor. En la lejanía puedo ver a Neji observarme con diversión; se o mas bien, presiento que el tiene algo que ver. Yumi solía fastidiarme en la secundaria un par de veces al día, hasta que en el último año se aburrió y dejo de hacerlo o al menos eso es lo que creo que sucedió.

- Pero…

- Creo que es momento de que Yumi pague por todos sus comentarios _digo interrumpiendo a TenTen.

- Hinata…

- Estaré bien ¿Jugaran o no?_ les pregunte.

Se miraron entre ellas y luego asintieron. El juego comenzó unos minutos después, al principio Yumi tenía el balón y hacia movimientos de profesional; pero, el soccer se puede jugar de dos formas: con o sin el balón. Resulta que soy buena administrando el juego sin necesidad de tener el control total de este.

En uno de sus movimientos excesivos le robo el balón. Con pasos ágiles y con alguna que otra maniobra logro llegar a su cancha. Paso el balón a Temari y esta se lo paso a Sakura; arrastre a la marca y Sakura logro anotar. Ganábamo solo estábamos comenzando.

Yumi me vio con cara de pocos amigos y es que nadie se creía que Hinata la poco coordinada Hyuga pudiese desenvolverse tan bien en un campo de soccer. De nuevo Yumi tiene el balón, trata de hacer goles pero nuestra defensa es muy buena; con Ino como portera las cosas son más difíciles de lo que parecen. Cada vez que podemos le robamos el balón a Yumi y con movimientos precisos logramos los tan ansiados goles.

- Aun no acaba Hyuga.

- Estamo ¿Segura de querer jugar el segundo tiempo?_ le pregunto divertida.

- Aun no acaba.

Me encogí de hombros e ignorándola regrese a mi posición. El juego se reanudo tras un breve descanso, los chicos parecían muy entretenidos y eso me causa mucha gracia. Bebimos agua y pude ver de soslayo tres cosas. Primera: Yumi reclamaba a sus compañeras por su incompetencia, lo cual era patético ya que quizás el juego seria más interesante si jugara en equipo… aunque pensándolo bien, quizás eso era algo demasiado difícil para ella. Segunda: Neji parece molesto y eso por raro que parezca me causa mucha diversión. Tercero: Naruto no deja de mirarme con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sacudí la cabeza y me concentre en el partido. Ya casi acaba y aunque no he hecho un gol no me molesta en absoluto. Temari lleva el balón, esta cerca de la portería y conociéndola era un gol seguro; sin embargo veo a Yumi lanzarse a por la rubia con la clara intención de derribarla a toda costa; apresuro el paso y justo cuando Yumi iba a teclearla me atravesé y quite a Temari del camino. El choque entre el cuerpo de Yumi y el mío fue algo fuerte y mentiría si digo que no perdí un poco de aire, caí a la hierba y allí me quede tratando de recuperar el aliento. A lo lejos oí a Naruto reclamarle a la "profesional" de Yumi su actitud, también escuchaba a Sakura, Ino, TenTen y Temari preguntarme si estaba bien; quiero contestar pero la voz no me sale asi que me limito a mover la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

Escucho a Yumi reclamar y hablar mal de mí, pero no presto mucha atención; creo haberla oído llamarme débil pero no me importa, que se crea lo que quiera. No había recuperado el aire por completo cuando sentí a alguien rodearme con sus brazos y levantarme; lo próximo que sentí fue el tronco de un árbol en mi espalda; continué con los ojos cerrados y me concentre en recuperarme por completo.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si.

- Mejor quédate aquí un rato_ dijo Naruto.

Asentí. Me sorprendió que Naruto fuese el que me tomara en brazos y me llevara a un lugar donde pudiese recuperarme mejor; no lo esperaba, pero estoy agradecida.

0o0o0o0

- Que duro golpe_ digo al rato.

- Muy fuerte a mi parecer ¿No te duele nada?_ pregunto Naruto.

- No… ¿Qué tal estas Temari?

- No me paso nada gracias a tu intervención.

Luego de recuperarme bien, Naruto me trajo algo de comer. Seguía apoyada en el árbol, descansando mientras los demás almorzaban sentados en pequeños grupos, mis amigos estaban a mí alrededor. Yumi se fue y probablemente no volvería por el resto de la reunión o al menos eso aseguro Ino. En lo personal no me importa si aparece de nuevo o no.

- No se si llamarte valiente o estupida por lo que hiciste_ dijo Sakura.

- Estupida… puedes decirme asi_ dije sonriendo.

- Yo diré que eres valiente_ dijo Ino.

- Valiente y estupida_ dijo Temari_ ¿no tenias que hacerlo?

Muevo la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan buena en el soccer?_ pregunto Kiba.

- Gaara y sus amigos me invitaban a jugar de vez en cuando.

- ¿Mi hermano?

- Temari no te ofendas, pero necesitas hablar mas con tus hermanos_ digo seria.

- Eso seguro, me he perdido muchas cosas.

- Por eso te dije que fueses a visitarlos mas seguido_ dijo Shikamaru.

- Lo haré a partir de ahora.

- Cuando lo hagas quizás podamos ir contigo y visitar a Hinata_ dijo Ino.

- Cierto ¿no te molesta cierto?_ pregunto Sakura.

- Para nada.

- ¿En serio?_ pregunto Temari.

- Ahora no por favor_ le pedí amablemente.

- Pero…

- No.

- ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto Lee.

- Nada_ dijo Temari.

- ¿Seguro?_ pregunto Chouji.

Los veo y pienso que quizás sea mejor decir quien soy. Pero se que no puedo, algo me detiene y aunque me duela admitirlo se que es la cobardía.

- Es por mi trabajo. Temari debe pensar que no tendré tiempo para atenderlas.

- Temari no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas_ dijo Ino.

- No seas problemática_ dijo Shikamaru.

- Bien… dejare de pensar en ello.

- Ser vendedora debe ser pesado_ dijo Naruto.

- De vez en cuando.

- ¿Hay temporada alta para las pinturas?_ pregunto Shino.

- Quizás cuando sale una nueva exhibición.

- ¿Has estado en alguna subasta?_ pregunto Sai.

- Asisto dos veces por año.

- ¿No es aburrido?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- A veces.

- Teme…

- Dobe.

- ¿Aun se llaman asi?_ pregunto divertida.

- Naruto siempre será un dobe.

- No sigas Teme.

Sonrío. Extrañaba escuchar a ese par discutir por tonterías. Se que de vez en cuando los insulto en mi mente pero de verdad los quiero, quiero a este grupo mas de lo que pensé que podría llegar a hacerlo.

- ¿Hinata Hyuga?

Busco al dueño de la voz, al verlo noto que no lo conozco. Es un chico un poco mayor que yo; pelirrojo de ojos grises; me sonríe pero por mas que pienso no logro ubicarlo.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Koga, Akane me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí.

¿Akane? ¿En que me habrá metido esta vez?

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Akane dijo algo sobre una nueva pintura.

- ¿Y…?

- Me gustaría comprarla.

¿Comprar?

- Aun no esta lista.

- ¿Cuándo lo estará?

- No lo se.

El pelirrojo busco en su bolsillo y saco una tarjeta la cual me entrego.

- Llámame cuando este lista, me gustaría verla y negociar.

Tomo la tarjeta y tan rápido como llego, Koga se fue.

- Que extraño_ dijo Ino.

- Mucho_ comento mientras guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- ¿La guardaras?_ pregunto Naruto.

- Es un posible comprador, tengo que ver todas las posibilidades al momento de hacer mi trabajo.

- Pensé que solo vendías pinturas_ dijo Shino.

- Es lo que hago, pero siempre al artista le gusta estar seguro de a donde va a parar su cuadro.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Kiba.

- Todos los artistas están atados fuertemente a lo que hacen… las pinturas son su mayor orgullo y les gusta pensar que terminan en el lugar adecuado.

- Es complicado… eso de vender_ dijo Sai.

- No tienes idea_ digo sonriendo.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores. De manera puntual aqui tienen la continuacion...

Espero que les guste y les agradezco de todo corazon el apoyo que dan a esta historia.

Los quiero mucho, se cuidan y nos vemos el proximo fin de semana n.n

PD: Me disculpo si hay algun error ortografico


	5. Noche

Capitulo 5.- Noche.

Debo admitir que saque algo bueno de ese golpe con Yumi; el resto de la tarde me quede apoyada en ese árbol. A mí alrededor los demás conversaban, hacían algún otro juego como los que solíamos hacer hace muchos años. Al verlos con sus tonterías me sentía de nuevo en esa época que no es de mis favoritas pero tampoco es la que mas detesto.

Luego de pasar la tarde en ese bosque cada uno se dirigió a su casa a arreglarse para ir a un club.

- ¿Vendrás o te quedaras descansando?_ me pregunto Ino.

Es muy tentador quedarme en el hotel, no tengo mucho ánimo de bailar y beber como loca.

- Me quedare.

- Lastima_ dijo Temari_ hubiese sido divertido pasar la noche contigo.

- Mañana estaré mejor.

- Eso espero_ dijo Sakura_ debes estar presente cuando entreguemos el cuadro…. Nadie se espera que hagamos algo como eso.

- Es que somos muy revoltosos_ dijo Kiba_ o al menos piensan que lo seguimos siendo.

Reímos y luego cada quien tomo su camino. Los veo alejarse y con calma emprendo el camino al hotel; es una hermosa noche, las estrellas brillan intensamente en el cielo que esta completamente despejado. La luz de la luna ilumina casi todos los rincones dando una sensación de paz que me encanta.

- Vas algo lento ¿segura que estas bien?

Giro y me encuentro con Naruto; quien para mi sorpresa, no se ha ido.

- ¿No vas al club?

- Me preocupas_ dijo acercándose a mi.

- No deberías, estoy bien.

- De todos modos, te acompañare.

- De acuerdo.

Caminamos en silencio un par de cuadras. Admirando el paisaje con detenimiento.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?_ pregunto Naruto.

- El lunes.

- ¿Volverás?

- Es probable… aunque me es imposible decir cuando.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Me detengo, estamos pasando cerca de un pequeño parque para niños; me dirijo a uno de los columpios, tomo asiento y comienzo a moverme.

- Quería estudiar arte.

- Podías hacerlo aquí_ dijo tomando asiento en el columpio vació a mi lado.

- Quedarme no formaba parte de mi plan.

- ¿Tiene que ver con tu familia?

- ¿Qué sabes de eso?

- No mucho, solo lo que Sakura e Ino me han comentado los últimos años.

Ok, que Naruto hubiese hablado sobre mí con Sakura e Ino es algo totalmente inesperado, quizás incluso descabellado.

- ¿Qué te han dicho exactamente?

- Los problemas que tenías en casa: Hanabi la perfecta, tu padre y Neji molestándote y tu madre dándote regalos tratando de mejorar tu ánimo.

- Es un buen resumen_ digo mientras sonrió tristemente.

- ¿Por qué te llevas mal con ellos?

- No lo hago, son ellos los que tienen un problema.

Naruto levanto la ceja en señal de no comprender muy bien lo que le estoy diciendo.

- Desde pequeña fui diferente; no era tan inteligente como Hanabi y tampoco era tan obediente como Neji. Supongo que mi padre esperaba mas de mi, por ser la hija mayor… pero no pude darle lo que quería, asi que considero que lo mejor era recordarme constantemente que no servia para nada excepto para hacer que otros sintieran lastima.

- Eras muy hábil.

- ¿En serio? Naruto, no podía practicar deportes porque ni siquiera podía correr sin terminar en el suelo.

- Tenías buenas notas…

- Los Hyuga siempre destacan en todo, no en algunas cosas…

- Supongo que estudiar con Neji solo empeoro las cosas.

- Siempre fui comparada con el y con Hanabi; al principio me dolió pero luego me acostumbre_ digo mirándolo a los ojos_ es como cuando te dan una mala noticia, aunque no te gusta, al final te deja de importar tanto_ concluí encogiéndome de hombros.

- Ir a Suna debía ser algo muy arriesgado para ti.

- La verdad no; recuerdo que el día que les comunique sobre mi viaje, parecían agradecidos de no tener que cargar conmigo mas tiempo.

- ¿Qué hay de la empresa?

- Supongo que Neji heredara el mando_ digo moviendo mi mano derecha restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿No te molesta?

- Me gusta la vida que llevo, tal vez no es lo que los demás esperaban de mí pero hace mucho deje de guiarme por el resto y busque simplemente satisfacerme a mi misma. Tengo un buen trabajo, un buen salario, un buen apartamento y algunos amigos.

- ¿Solo vendes o haces algo mas?

Suspiro y sigo meciéndome ¿Seria tan malo ser sincera con el?

- Pinto, la parte de vender la hace más que todo mi asistente_ digo tras decidir que no seria tan malo dejar salir las cosas como son.

- ¿De verdad?

- Increíble ¿cierto? Hinata Hyuga es buena pintando ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

El silencio cayo sobre nosotros durante unos segundos, segundos que se volvieron minutos. Cada uno seguía meciéndose con delicadeza.

- Eso significa que no le vendiste el cuadro a Temari.

- Si. Suelo vender alguno que otro… aunque no suele ocurrir seguido.

- ¿Tu pintaste el cuadro de la cascada?

- Si.

De nuevo silencio.

- Vaya… tienes mucho talento.

- Que va.

- Hinata_ dijo en tono enojado.

Lo mire y note en su expresión mucha seriedad, algo que al parecer se ha vuelto común estos últimos años o al menos eso dicen las chicas.

- Tienes talento, de hecho eres extremadamente buena; tus cuadros están entre los más buscados_ agrego

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- El teme investigo a Yuuki antes de decidir si ayudaría en lo del regalo o no.

- Comprendo.

- Le gustaste… asi que debes sentirte orgullosa, eres muy talentosa.

- Gracias.

- El tipo de esta tarde, ¿le venderás uno de tus cuadros?

- Es difícil saberlo, en cierta forma es cierto lo que dije sobre la conexión entre obra y artista.

- No me agrado_ dijo con diversión.

La miro confundida.

- El tipo.

- Tampoco a mi_ digo divertida_ ¿Quieres verlo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El nuevo cuadro.

- ¿Lo tienes aquí?

- En el hotel.

Me levante de donde estaba y comencé el camino, pude oír los pasos de Naruto detrás de mi y en pocos segundo caminábamos lado a lado. El recorrido hacia el hotel fue cómodo, aunque no hablamos me sentí a gusto.

- Es hermoso_ dice emocionado al ver mi nuevo paisaje.

- El original es aun más hermoso.

- ¿De donde lo sacaste?

Me dirijo a la ventana y corro las cortinas antes de señalar afuera.

- De día se ve mejor_ aclaro cuando el mira hacia donde señalo.

- ¿Cuánto tardaste en hacerlo?_ pregunto con un tono divertido.

- Aun no esta listo, le faltan detalles.

Me mira con reproche.

- Comencé ayer… hoy no tenia mucho que hacer asi que me he entretenido pintando.

Niega mientras sonríe.

- ¿Qué te parece gracioso?_ pregunto algo enojada.

- Que aun cuando no has trabajado mucho en el, al verlo da la sensación de que llevas haciéndolo por al menos cuatro días… eres realmente buena y no lo admites_ dice mirándome a los ojos.

Un sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas, no necesito verme en el espejo para saberlo.

- Es que… _ no es posible que este a punto de tartamudear_ simplemente no quiero parecer demasiado confiada_ agrego luego de respirar profundo para calmarme.

- ¿Podría quejarse alguien porque lo hagas?

- Según Akane todo el mundo.

- ¿Akane?

- Mi asistente_ digo con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos minutos. No se porque pero Naruto ya no es tan hablador como antes, me pregunto si será por el rechazo de Sakura; aunque siendo honesta, no me imagino a alguien tan alegre como él perdiendo su actitud solo por un corazón roto. Naruto es mas de los que caen y se levantan sonriendo mas de lo que lo hacían antes.

Siento su mano acariciar mi mejilla y lo miro asombrada. Para comenzar estoy viéndolo y no me di cuenta del momento en que movió su mano hacia ese lugar; además, jamás imagine que el me tocara de una manera tan sutil como lo esta haciendo ahora. Aunque, tampoco espere que sus labios se unieran a los míos.

El beso fue lento, dulce; como si tuviera miedo de ser brusco. Su caricia suave me descoloco; asi que, cuando sujeto mi cintura con sus manos y me acerco a el para profundizar el beso simplemente me deje llevar. Sus labios se volvieron mas demandantes, tanto que no pude evitar separar un poco mis labios; cosa que el aprovecho de inmediato para introducir su lengua en mi boca y comenzar una batalla con mi lengua.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, solo se que al sentirlo separarse tuve una sensación de vació. Al alejarse por completo apoyo su frente en la mía y de nuevo su mano subió a mi mejilla para acariciarla.

- Eso fue…

- Increíble_ dijo interrumpiéndome.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunte curiosa.

El solo sonríe zorrunamente y se separa completamente de mí. Luego se dirige a la puerta, la abre y antes de salir solo dice:

- Esperemos que lo descubras pronto.

* * *

Hola! Aquí les traje la continuación de este fic, lamento si quedo algo corto este capitulo. Se que algunos querían que el NaruHina ocurriera antes, pero deben entender que Hina ha estado lejos varios años y aunque sienta algo por Naru y el sienta algo por ella, las cosas no se pueden dar de sopetón (o al menos ese es mi pensar XD) los dos han cambiado (o eso parece) y eso influye… Con respecto a Koga el solo es un posible comprador, asi que su papel no es trascendental.

Solo me queda decir que disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

Los veré el próximo fin de semana.

Cuídense mucho.

Matta ne!


	6. Domingo (Parte I)

Capitulo 6.- Domingo (parte I).

Desperté al día siguiente luego de dormir solo un par de horas.

_- Esperemos que lo descubras pronto._

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? No dejo de pensar en ello incluso cuando luego de tomar un desayuno ligero me siento y continúo con el cuadro. Luego de un par de minutos logro dejar el asunto de lado; pero cada cierto tiempo vuelve a mi, casi con la misma intensidad con la que me golpeo mi instinto al ver el paisaje que ahora refleja el lienzo.

Pasan varias horas y me levanto de la silla; estoy feliz, quizás este cuadro sea el que he logrado terminar en menos tiempo; pero, lo siento como el mas importante. Incluso más importante que la cascada que en unas horas se entregara a Tsunade en el instituto. Al mirar detalladamente mi nueva pintura no puedo evitar suspirar. Se con solo verlo, que no podré venderlo. Este cuadro se quedara conmigo toda mi vida.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Es raro que vea una pintura y piense en quedármela ¿Serán los recuerdos que me trae? Recuerdos de un lugar que me dio tanto y a la vez me hizo sufrir… Konoha mi ciudad natal, mi hogar, el lugar donde me enamore por primera vez y donde al parecer volví a enamorarme o mas bien, me atrevo a aceptar que el chico del cual me había enamorado sigue aun profundamente atado a mi.

Sacudo la cabeza y me dedico a recoger todo. Mi avión sale mañana a primer ahora, asi que es mejor que adelante lo más posible el equipaje. Ordeno todos mis implementos de pintura y guardo todo lo que no voy a usar. Dejo en el armario solo la ropa que usare esta tarde y la que usare mañana; mi pijama también lo dejo fuera, algo de maquillaje y los zapatos de tacón.

Todo lo demás va a la maleta. Me muevo de un lado a otro y aun cuando no quiero, a mi mente vuelve el comentario de Naruto… en algunos momentos me atrevo a pensar que le gusto, pero se que es poco probable. Se hacen las tres de la tarde asi que tomo una ducha rápida, me arreglo y bajo a recepción.

0o0o0o0

Estaba confirmado; los labios de Hinata se han convertido en su obsesión tras probarlos. Solo una vez basto para que ocurriera lo inevitable. Desde la secundaria escuchaba que la Hyuga sentía algo por el, sin embargo por andar tras Sakura jamás lo verifico; no fue hasta hacia unos meses que se encontró con la sorpresa de pensar en ella mas de lo normal.

A sus dieciséis años, pensaba en ella; en lo dulce y rara que era. Hinata siempre estaba allí para todo el mundo; aunque sufría, si estaba en sus manos poder hacer algo por sus amigos ella lo hacia sin pensarlo dos veces. Recordaba con claridad las ocasiones en las que lo ayudo a estudiar, incluso fue a su casa un par de veces a ayudarlo… se sintió mal cuando supo que ella estaba enamorada de el, en especial porque en cada visita que ella le hacia, el trataba de preguntarle cosas de Sakura y ella como siempre contestaba amablemente.

Cuando supo del reencuentro, tuvo la esperanza de que ella apareciera y asi poner en orden sus pensamientos y emociones. Pensar en alguien cada día cuando no se le ha visto por seis años es algo extremadamente raro, en especial cuando se ignora que es lo que uno realmente siente.

Besarla había sido como probar la gloria, como beber agua luego de estar sediento por días. Y tenia que volver a hacerlo, no podía decir que la amaba pero se sentía atraído hacia ella, casi tanto como una polilla se siente atraída hacia la luz.

- Se ira mañana_ dijo en voz alta mientras terminaba de vestirse para la fiesta del día_ ¿Será que descubres porque te bese Hina-chan?

0o0o0o0

Al bajar a recepción me encuentro con alguien que jamás espere encontrarme.

- Hiashi_ digo en voz baja.

No se si me escucho o por casualidad volteo justo en ese momento. Noto cuando se da cuenta que estoy cerca de el; su mirada se vuelve fría y se llena de esa superioridad que tanto detesto.

Se acerca con paso calmado, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Como es usual en el, usa un traje de etiqueta hecho perfectamente a su medida, su cabello esta corto ahora lo cual me sorprende un poco… aunque si lo pienso bien, quizás sea que al fin se dio cuenta que ser el dueño de una compañía y tener el cabello mas largo que su esposa le daba una mala imagen.

Y para mi padre la imagen es todo; lo que el resto de la gente piense y diga es mas importante que lo que el mismo llegue a pensar o decir.

- Hinata_ dice sonriendo de lado mientras me ve de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ digo con enojo.

El mira alrededor, prestando más atención a mí alrededor que a mi misma… como si la pintura de las paredes o la cerámica del suelo fuesen más interesantes que yo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ repito molesta pues llevo prisa y me siento incomoda frente a el, cosa que detesto.

Llevo seis años sin verlo y me siento del mismo modo que antes: asustada e intimidada. Detesto sentirme asi, he crecido, he cambiado, incluso soy un poco mas fría con las personas que me desagradan pero parece que hay dos personas contra las que mi frialdad es inmune: Naruto y Hiashi.

- Veo que al menos tienes buen gusto al escoger donde hospedarte.

Respiro profundamente. Debo calmarme, el no puede notar que aun me incomoda tenerlo frente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto, pero esta vez mi voz sale fría; tal y como quería.

- ¿No puedo ver a mi hija luego de seis años sin siquiera recibir una llamada de su parte?

- No me consideras tu hija, asi que déjate de tonterías y dime que quieres.

Sueno desesperada y eso hace que mi enojo aumente.

- Neji me dijo que te había visto, al igual que tu madre_ dijo mirando una pintura colgada en la pared detrás de mi_ Me pareció muy descortés de tu parte no visitarme, asi que decidí venir.

- No los he visitado a ellos, me los encontré por casualidad_ digo girándome para observar el cuadro al igual que el.

- Pensaba traer a Hanabi pero ha tenido que viajar por negocios.

- Hmp.

Me concentro en la pintura, para evitar hacer notar mis emociones.

- Supongo que supiste donde estaba por el apellido_ digo tras unos segundos en silencio.

- Solemos llamar la atención a cada lugar al que llegamos; asi que es difícil que los rumores no corran con rapidez.

- ¿Tratas de hacerme creer que me encontraste por casualidad? ¿Dónde quedaron tus ganas de llevarte el crédito por saber todo de todo el mundo?

Sonríe y tras un minuto gira para mirarme.

- En fin; supongo que te habrás enterado que Hanabi es abogada.

Interesante cambio de tema.

- No por que me interesara saberlo_ digo mientras me encojo de hombros.

- Neji será mi sucesor_ agrego aun mirándome.

- No me interesa_ digo con fastidio.

- ¿De verdad?

Lo intente, de verdad intente no mostrarle mis sentimientos pero simplemente es imposible.

- ¿Qué tienen ustedes metidos en la cabeza que les evita entender que no me intereso nunca ser la heredera de la compañía?_ digo con voz dura.

El silencio cae sobre nosotros durante varios minutos, los cuales dedico a ver la pintura… todo sea para evitar mirarlo a la cara.

- No es que no quieras; es que jamás hubieses podido. Eres demasiado blanda, aun lo eres.

Me sorprende el comentario.

- Las personas como tu, están destinadas a sufrir… creen demasiado en las palabras de los demás y eso les evita notar lo que esas personas quieren realmente.

- No todos usan una mascara Hiashi_ digo mirándolo por fin.

- La mayoría si y por la incapacidad que tienes de ver sus verdaderos rostros, estas destinada a vivir con sufrimiento y decepciones; a tener un trabajo mediocre y conformarte con las cosas buenas que te pasen, asi sean pocas.

¿Desde cuando mi padre se volvió tan profundo?

Lo escucho reír y eso me hace suponer que pensé en voz alta.

- Asi que estas aquí para recordarme mi destino_ digo entrecerrando los ojos.

- A advertirte…

- ¿Qué podrías advertirme?

- Fue un error que volvieras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nunca le pasan cosas buenas a las personas que guardan secretos_ dice encogiéndose de hombros y dando media vuelta.

- ¿Por qué querrías que me pasaran cosas buenas?_ pregunto en voz alta para que me escuche.

No se si lo hizo pues no dio signos de haberlo hecho. En su lugar, lo veo marcharse con su elegante porte y su superioridad; llevándose al mismo tiempo la incomodidad y el desprecio que me hizo sentir con solo verlo. Pero… no le basta con llevarse eso, sino que me dejo el presentimiento de que sabe quien soy realmente y eso no puede significar nada bueno; o al menos no para mí.

0o0o0o0

Estoy en mi habitación, sentada frente a la ventana con una copa de vino tinto medio vacía en mi mano. Luego de que Hiashi se fuera no me sentía con muchas ganas de salir; además Ino hubiese notado que algo no esta bien y no tengo ganas de hablar del tema.

_- ¿No puedo ver a mi hija luego de seis años sin siquiera recibir una llamada de su parte?_

- ¿Como puede actuar como si realmente le importara?

_- Me pareció muy descortés de tu parte no visitarme, asi que decidí venir._

- No fue por ser descortés, no quería verte y lo sabias… pero no podías quedarte con las ganas de molestar ¿cierto?

_- Solemos llamar la atención a cada lugar al que llegamos; asi que es difícil que los rumores no corran con rapidez._

- Estupideces, hablaste con tus empleados lamebotas y me encontraste.

_- En fin… Hanabi es abogada… Neji será mi sucesor._

- De seguro estarás orgulloso.

_- No es que no quieras; es que jamás hubieses podido. Eres demasiado blanda, aun lo eres._

Me levanto, doy un punta pie a la silla donde estaba sentada y la hago caer.

_- Las personas como tu, están destinadas a sufrir… creen demasiado en las palabras de los demás y eso les evita notar lo que esas personas quieren realmente._

_- No todos usan una mascara Hiashi._

_- La mayoría si y por la incapacidad que tienes de ver sus verdaderos rostros, estas destinada a vivir con sufrimiento y decepciones; a tener un trabajo mediocre y conformarte con las cosas buenas que te pasen, asi sean pocas._

_- Asi que estas aquí para recordarme mi destino_ digo entrecerrando los ojos._

_- A advertirte…_

_- ¿Qué podrías advertirme?_

_- Fue un error que volvieras._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Nunca le pasan cosas buenas a las personas que guardan secretos._

¿Desde cuando mi padre se volvió tan profundo? No.

- No es que sea profundo, es lo mal intencionado que es… siempre llegando cuando tengo un poco de felicidad para destruir mi estabilidad_ digo apretando con fuerza la copa_ siempre haciendo lo que le place para estar bien consigo mismo sin importarle lo que destruye a su paso… pasando por encima de todo el mundo para lograr la felicidad de su querida hija y su querido sobrino…

_- Hanabi es abogada… Neji será mi sucesor._

- ¡Estupido Hiashi!_ digo con rabia y apretando tan fuerte la copa que termino rompiéndola.

Veo mi mano, algo de sangre sale de ella pues un cristal se ha encajado en ella. En el suelo, el vino que aun quedaba dentro hace un pequeño charco. Y es ese charco que se asemeja a la sangre lo que me hace reaccionar.

Busco papel en el baño y limpio el suelo hasta dejarlo completamente limpio; con cuidado reúno los cristales y los echo en la basura junto a los trozos de papel.

- ¿Qué rayos me pasa?_ digo quedándome de rodillas junto al cubo de basura.

De nuevo he dejado que mi padre ponga mi mundo de cabeza ¿Acaso no he cambiado tras estos años? ¿No he dejado de ser la niña llorona y miedosa? La que no mira siquiera a su padre a los ojos por miedo a hacerle enojar y ganarse un castigo o peor aun, notar en los ojos de el la decepción de tener una hija buena para nada…

- Si, he cambiado_ digo levantándome y quedándome apoyada en la pared.

Cambie pero hay una parte de mi que acepta que lo que el ha dicho es cierto; no me gusta ver lo malo en las personas y por eso siempre me he llevado grandes decepciones. Cada vez que puedo trato de rodearme de personas que considero buenas pero que al final me hacen daño.

- Al igual que mi familia.

Suspiro cansada y sonrió con tristeza. Esa parte nunca podré cambiarla… esta tan arraigada en mí que me es imposible vivir sin ver las cosas de ese modo.

- Solo puedo esperar que las cosas malas nunca lleguen_ digo avanzando hacia la mesa de centro donde esta mi bolso desde el cual proviene el sonido de mi celular_ Confiar en que las personas no me lastimaran_ lo abro y miro el mensaje que me ha llegado_ que el mañana no sea lluvioso_ guardo el teléfono de nuevo, cierro el bolso, me lo cuelgo y camino hacia la puerta_ pero sobre todo, esperar que mis presentimientos no se materialicen.

En especial el que tengo desde que Hiashi se alejo de mi hace dos horas. El presentimiento… de que algo malo va a pasar.

* * *

_Vaya que profundo este capitulo XD… me sorprendio un poco luego de leerlo por primera vez. Aquí les coloque el encuentro entre Hinata y su padre que varios habian pedido, el cual no sabia donde colocar hasta que comence con este capitulo. El cual por ser algo largo dividimos en dos partes..._

_Otra cosa importante es que en el capitulo anterior llegamos a mas de 50 reviews! Por eso quiero agradecerles de todo corazon por sus comentarios._

_Eso es todo por hoy, los vere el proximo fin de semana._

_Pasenlo bien y cuidense mucho._

_PD: Disculpen los errores ortograficos (si los hay)_


	7. Domingo (Parte II)

Capitulo 7.- Domingo (parte II).

De camino a casa Hiashi Hyuga, miraba fijamente por la ventana del auto a las personas que caminaban tranquilamente por las calles.

- Espero que estés preparada para lo que te hará.

- ¿Habla de la Srta. Hinata?

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia el conductor y tras unos segundos asintió.

- ¿No le dijo lo que esas personas planean?

- Debe enfrentarlo sola.

- ¿Por qué?

- Asi es como ella decidió que serian las cosas al irse.

- Pero señor…

- Concéntrate en el camino Shaoran.

El aludido suspiro con resignación e hizo lo que se le ordeno. Conocía a su jefe muy bien y por ello sabia que en el fondo, después de tantos años este sentía aprecio por su primogénita. Sin embargo, por el momento ese aprecio es ocultado por la rabia que siente porque la joven haya superado sus expectativas siguiendo un camino elegido por ella misma, en lugar de seguir el camino que el quería imponerle.

0o0o0o0

El gimnasio esta decorado de nuevo; esta vez con menos luces como el viernes en la noche. Hay una tarima la cual supongo utilizaran cuando hagan entrega del cuadro.

- Llegas justo a tiempo_ dijo Ino detrás de mi.

- Llamaste_ le respondo con una risa de medio lado_ ¿Qué necesitas?

La veo mirar de un lado a otro pensativa.

- Ino_ insisto.

- Ven conmigo.

Gira y comienza a caminar hacia la salida. La sigo curiosa; ninguna dice nada mientras nos dirigimos al salón donde esta guardado el cuadro; al entrar, la rubia cierra la puerta con seguro, eso me extraña y se que el modo en que la miro delata mi sorpresa.

En el camino hacia la secundaria me dedique a cambiar mi semblante de tragedia y ponerme una de las mascaras de las que Hiashi tanto habla… todo para evitar que alguien note como me siento. De haber podido no habría venido hoy; pero irme asi de repente solo hubiese levantado sospechas y aun esta lo de Naruto.

- Quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿Cuál?_ pregunto dudosa de querer realmente saberlo.

- Entrega la pintura…

- ¿Qué? Pensé que lo harías tú.

Niega moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Daré un discurso y tú llevaras el cuadro para entregarlo.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Pues, sabrás como tratarla; no quiero que alguno de los chicos se lo tome a juego y la haga algún rasguño o quien sabe que cosa_ dice alarmada.

Es algo lógico; la pintura costo mucho dinero pero aun asi…

- Debería hacerlo Temari, ella ha estado desde el principio ayudando con todo.

- Hable con ella y ambas pensamos que lo mejor es que lo hagas tu.

Me mira con esos ojos azules en modo de suplica y se que no podré negarme. Agradezco que Ino no sepa el poder que tiene esa mirada profunda sobre mí, porque de seguro me haría hacer cosas que no deseo más de una vez al día.

- De acuerdo_ digo sonriendo.

- ¡Gracias!

Me abraza muy fuerte y le devuelvo el gesto. Este será el último día en la ciudad por quien sabe cuanto tiempo; asi que es mejor disfrutar lo más que pueda.

0o0o0

La tarde ha sido agradable hasta el momento. Yumi no ha dado señales de vida y eso lo aprecio, no tengo ánimos de verle la cara ni a ella ni a Neji. Aunque el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar sigue rondando mi cabeza y eso es lo único que ha provocado que no me divierta tanto como he querido.

- Hola Hinata.

- Naruto.

El llego hace rato, pero ha estado dando vueltas por allí y no hemos coincidido.

- ¿Estas evitándome?_ pregunta divertido.

- Claro que no_ digo a la defensiva.

Quizás un poco… Bueno, es probable que el haya querido acercarse y yo me haya alejado educadamente para hablar con Ino sobre la entrega del cuadro. Nos miramos un par de segundos y de nuevo la ultima frase que me dijo ayer vuelve a mi mente.

_- Esperemos que lo descubras pronto._

- ¿Qué querías decir anoche?_ pregunto seria.

- ¿Con que?

- Esperemos que lo descubras pronto.

Sonríe de medio lado y siento como mi corazón se acelera cuando se acerca a mi oído.

- Esta noche lo sabrás.

Luego se aparta y lo veo caminar hacia los chicos. Frunzo el ceño con fastidio, odio los acertijos; pero a esta situación no la odio sino más bien… le tengo miedo.

- Aun sigues aquí.

Giro y me encuentro con Neji. Ruedo los ojos fastidiada.

- Creí que había quedado claro que me quedaría todo el fin de semana.

- Pensé que huirías como siempre lo hacías.

- ¿Por qué no vas a fastidiar a otro lado?

- Es más divertido molestarte a ti.

Iba a contestar cuando veo a Ino a lo lejos indicándome que pronto comenzaremos con el acto de entrega. Me alejo de Neji lentamente y noto que esa sensación de que algo malo va a pasar sigue insistentemente cerca de mis pensamientos.

- Debiste irte antes_ le escucho decir antes de alejarme por completo.

- Estoy comenzando a pensar lo mismo_ susurro tan bajo que hasta a mi me cuesta escucharme.

- Tsunade-sama esta llegando asi que falta poco_ dice Ino cuando llego junto a ella.

Asiento.

- ¿Todo bien?

Noto la preocupación en su voz, asi que para evitar problemas niego rápidamente.

- Es solo Neji y sus ganas de molestarme cada vez que me ve_ digo sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿Qué tiene contra ti?

- Si algún día llegas a descubrirlo haz el favor de decirme_ contesto con fastidio.

En ese momento la puerta del lugar se abrió y entro una mujer alta, rubia de cabello corto y de ojos azules. Tsunade Senju seguía igual; al vernos, se acerco a nosotras.

- Vaya esto esta muy bien_ dijo alegre.

- Ino es una maestra organizando este tipo de eventos_ digo.

- Hinata Hyuga_ dice sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Tsunade-sama?

- Bien y por lo que veo tu también.

Me encojo de hombros y sonrió. Esta mujer es una de las pocas personas a las que a pesar de todo lo que he vivido sigo respetando; me ayudo mucho en mis años en este lugar y pues… le tome mucho cariño a pesar de lo agresiva que puedo llegar a ser cuando se molesta.

- Es bueno que están todos aquí_ dice la rubia mayor.

- Venga_ dice Ino_ tenemos algo para usted.

Tsunade abre los ojos sorprendida pero se deja guiar por Ino. Niego con una sonrisa en los labios y salgo del lugar para buscar el cuadro. Se que me perderé el discurso de Ino pero no me queda de otra, ella organizo todo de esta forma y yo no soy nadie para llevarle la contraria.

Cuando regreso a la puerta del gimnasio un par de minutos después; escucho el final del discurso.

- Por eso, estamos más que felices de dejar algo en esta institución que nos soporto durante cinco años y que nos dio tanto.

En ese momento entro al lugar, llevo la pintura en mis brazos cubierta con una sabana blanca. En el centro del lugar hay un pedestal o al menos eso creo que es; me acerco ignorando a todos, soy capaz de caerme y arruinar el momento asi que debo estar concentrada.

Llego junto al pedestal y dejo la pintura encima de el. Todos miran expectantes al igual que Tsunade y los profesores que han venido. Veo a Ino y esta asiente, asi que descubro el cuadro.

Hay una exclamación por parte todos, incluida Tsunade. Se que esto es algo que no esperaba, de seguro pensó que destruiríamos algo o que haríamos alguna broma. Se acerca al cuadro hipnotizada y lo ve emocionada; noto lagrimas en sus ojos y se, que se ha enamorado de la pintura.

- ¿De verdad es para el instituto?_ pregunta dudosa mientras me ve.

- Si.

Levanta la mano y la dirige a la pintura. La toca delicadamente, sigue los relieves que hay; descubre cada pincelada y yo lo hago con ella, solo con mirarla puedo sentir lo que ella hace. Recuerdo cada movimiento que hice al momento de pintar y eso hace que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas por lo que bajo la cabeza y escondo mi rostro con mi flequillo.

No se que, pero algo en mi interior se ha roto. Me alejo y dejo a las rubias admirando el cuadro; siento que debo irme, es como si mi corazón me dijera a gritos que si no me marcho ahora las cosas cambiaran para mi de una manera drástica.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Casi llegaba a la puerta cuando escucho a Neji decir eso. Levanto la vista y ruego que no vea las lagrimas que empiezan a formarse.

- Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Pero si lo mas interesante esta por comenzar.

Es ahí, cuando se que mi vida no volverá a ser la misma. La puerta se abre y varios flashes caen sobre mí, segundo después hay un montón de micrófonos frente a mí y escucho a los periodistas hacer preguntas.

- Hinata Hyuga, díganos ¿Por qué usa el nombre Yuuki?

- ¿Por qué no utiliza su nombre real?

- ¿Cuándo saldrá su nueva pintura?

- ¿Es cierto que hay algo entre usted y Naruto Uzumaki?

Mas preguntas se oyen y siento que mi alma se cae ¿Qué rayos hacen ellos aquí? ¿Cómo supieron quien soy? ¿De donde sacan que hay algo entre Naruto y yo? Entonces la veo, detrás de todos los periodistas esta Yumi, pero verla no es lo que me destroza sino que a su lado esta la persona en la que más confié en los últimos años…

- Akane_ susurro.

Ambas sonríen y las cosas comienzan a encajar, veo a Neji y lo veo sorprendido, aunque intenta esconderlo para hacerme creer que tiene algo que ver.

- Señorita Hyuga, conteste por favor.

No quiero ver a Naruto pues en el fondo se que el a tenido algo que ver con esto. Nadie podría saber lo que paso en mi habitación porque solo estábamos el y yo; asi que solo el pudo decirlo.

_- Esta noche lo sabrás._

A eso se refería.

_- Nunca le pasan cosas buenas a las personas que guardan secretos._

Las palabras de mi padre vuelven a mi mente… Me han visto la cara de tonta otra vez, pero están equivocados si piensan que me dejare ganar asi de fácil… se arrepentirán de esto.

- Una pregunta a la vez señores_ digo con mas serenidad de que la que creí poder tener.

-¿Por qué usa el nombre Yuuki en lugar de su verdadero nombre para trabajar?

- No quería que mi apellido influyera.

- ¿Se avergüenza de el?

- Para nada, pero no soy de esas personas que usan su nombre para hacerse camino de la manera fácil_ digo con una sonrisa_ ya saben, uno debe probar de que esta hecho en lugar de pisotear a otros solo por la familia que uno tiene.

- ¿Lo dice por alguien en especifico?

- No, ustedes y yo sabemos que esas cosas son más comunes de lo que uno piensa.

- ¿Cuándo saldrá su nueva pintura?

- No hay una pintura nueva.

- Supimos de una fuente cercana a usted que estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto ¿Qué sucedió?

- No me gusto, fue una perdida de tiempo; cuando estuvo listo me sentí decepcionada.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer con el?

- Por el momento me lo quedare para recordar que no siempre debo dejarme guiar por mi instinto.

- Su asistente nos ha comentado que pronto comenzara a trabajar en una nueva colección.

- Esta equivocada, me temo que eso no sucederá.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pienso retirarme.

Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos, incluso los de Akane.

- ¿A que se debe esa decisión?

- Si uno no puede confiar en su propios compañeros de trabajo para que seguir con ellos. Han pasado muchas cosas y por ello he decidido cerrar el estudio y alejarme de la pintura por un tiempo.

- ¿Eso significa que volverá a pintar en el futuro?

- No puedo decirlo, esperemos que si.

- ¿Es cierto que hay algo entre usted y Naruto Uzumaki?

- No se quien les ha dicho tal cosa; el señor Uzumaki y yo somos antiguos compañeros de clase, somos amigos pero nada mas.

- El fue visto saliendo del hotel donde usted se hospeda.

- Eso no significa nada, solo me acompaño mientras volvía luego de una reunión.

- ¿Por eso ha venido a Konoha luego de tanto tiempo? ¿Una reunión?

- Asi es, un reencuentro con mis compañeros de secundaria…

- ¿Volverá Suna pronto?

- En los próximos días.

- ¿Si no se dedica a la pintura que hará?

- No necesito trabajar para mantenerme, tengo algo ahorrado con lo que podré subsistir mientras decido que rumbo tomara mi vida.

- Señorita Hyuga…

- Señores por favor, están interrumpiendo esta reunión, asi que les agradecería si se retiraran.

- Pero…

- Han hecho todas las preguntas que han querido y he contestado ampliamente asi que tienen una historia que publicar ¿o me equivoco?

Se ven los unos a los otros, ven sus notas y parecen satisfechos. Hacen una reverencia y los veo marcharse tan rápido como llegaron. Miro atentamente a Yumi y a la pelirroja que considere mi amiga estos años.

- Lo has hecho mejor de lo que pensé_ dijo Yumi sonriendo victoriosa.

- Cuando uno trata con gente falsa cada día, suele aprender como defenderse.

- Hinata…

- Espero que hayas recogido tus cosas del estudio porque lo que he dicho es cierto, voy a cerrarlo_ dije interrumpiendo a Akane.

- Quiero ver que harás para pagar tus gastos_ dice Yumi con porte victorioso.

- Tengo más dinero del que tú tendrás en toda tu vida asi que mejor te sientas a ver que hará tu amiga Akane para mantenerse, después de todo tiene unos gustos caros.

La pelirroja se pone pálida, al parecer no contemplo la posibilidad de que pudiese hacer lo que voy a hacer.

- Creo que no has aprendido nada en estos años_ digo sarcástica.

- Tienes que darme dinero_ dice testarudamente.

Tomo mi pequeño bolso, saco mi chequera y un bolígrafo. Hago rápidamente un cheque por una suma más que suficiente por los servicios de la pelirroja en estos años, lo arranco y se lo entrego.

- Haz que dure_ digo pasando junto a ella.

- ¿Te vas?_ pregunta Neji.

- Felicidades lograste lo que querías. No volveré y podrás quedarte con esa compañía que tanto anhelas.

No miro a nadie y salgo del lugar. La historia estará publicada mañana en primera plana, para cuando ocurra; Yuuki habrá desaparecido para siempre y esta vez Hinata Hyuga se ira con ella.

* * *

_Y allí lo tienen; resulto que Hiashi no planeaba nada… sin embargo; sabia lo que Yumi y Akane iban a hacer, pero no le dijo nada a Hinata (que mal padre resulto el hombre ¬¬) _

_En fin, eso es todo por esta semana y probablemente muchos piensen que cada capitulo les dejo con mas preguntas en mente XD pero es que asi me gusta; de alguna manera siento que de esta forma ustedes mis queridos lectores se conectan mas con el fic y se ven identificados de alguna manera, asi sea con una simple línea de algún dialogo n.n… Por eso no piensen que les dejo tantas preguntas rondando en la mente por querer ser malvada._

_Ya no los fastidio más_

_Los veré el próximo fin de semana._

_Pásenla bien y cuídense mucho…_


	8. Consecuencias

Capitulo 8.- Consecuencias…

Han pasado dos meses desde que regrese de Konoha. Al salir de la reunión volví rápido al hotel y me encerré en la habitación hasta al día siguiente; en ese tiempo llame a Kankuro y a Gaara y les pedí que se encargaran de vaciar el estudio, los cuadros, los artículos de pintar, los lienzos limpios; todo lo que me sirviera debían llevarlo a casa de Gaara, lo demás podían dejarlo allí y ponerlo a la venta junto al estudio.

Cuando llegue a Suna me dedique a cerrar todos los contratos que tenía pendientes. Vendí el estudio a un par de personas que necesitaban un lugar para abrir un bufete de abogados. Vendí mi apartamento y me mude temporalmente a casa de Gaara; el reportaje sobre Yuuki salio tan pronto como espere. Mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar, de seguro Akane le dio mi numero a los periodistas, asi que me deshice de el y compre uno nuevo.

Desde que estoy en casa de Gaara me he dedicado a hacer el mural que le había prometido; cosa que me ha ayudado para relajarme y olvidar la trampa que me tendió la que consideraba una buena amiga. El teléfono de Gaara ha sonado mucho este tiempo, al parecer Temari llama seguido para saber de mí; pero como buen amigo que es, Gaara no ha dicho nada sobre mi y cada día que la rubia decidía venir a Suna me aseguraba de no estar cerca.

No he hablado con Naruto, de hecho ni siquiera trato de hablar conmigo ese domingo cuando me fui del gimnasio, lo que me hace pensar que si estaba trabajando con Yumi y Akane. No niego que me dolió, pensé que podríamos estar juntos; nadie comparte un beso como el que nosotros compartimos sin que haya sentimientos de por medio. Pero después de lo ocurrido, puedo asegurar que no hay sentimientos hacia el o al menos intento con todas las fuerzas hacerlos desaparecer.

- Has avanzado mucho.

La voz de Gaara me hace volver a la realidad. Veo el mural frente a mi y no me queda de otra que estar de acuerdo con el; estoy haciendo un paisaje de Suna en una de las paredes mas grandes de la casa y ya casi lo he acabado.

- Pronto estará listo.

- ¿Y luego que?

Me encojo de hombros pues se muy bien lo que quiere saber. Por desgracia no puedo contestar pues no se que haré cuando haya acabado con esto.

- Sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

- Lo se.

Sin que me de cuenta se sienta junto a mi y sujeta mi mano.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Sonrió tristemente y lo miro a los ojos.

- He estado mejor.

- No puedo creer que Akane haya hecho todo eso.

- No importa, supongo que en estos momentos se arrepiente.

- Crees que ya gasto el dinero que le diste…

- ¿La señorita que no puede pasar frente a una tienda de marca y no comprar nada?

El pelirrojo a mi lado ríe sonoramente.

- Esperemos que haya encontrado un trabajo que le pague tan bien como le pagabas tú.

- De seguro no, nadie paga lo que yo pague por lo poco que hacia.

- ¿Por qué le pagabas tanto?

- Ni yo misma lo se.

- Temari llamo otra vez.

- ¿Cuándo viene?

- ¿Qué te hace creer que vendrá?

Levanto una ceja con diversión y digo.

- Los últimos meses ha venido de visita más veces de lo que lo hizo en los últimos años.

- Tienes un punto.

- ¿Y bien?

- Solo pregunto si he sabido de ti.

- Espero que hayas dicho que no has oído nada.

- Puedes confiar en mí.

Asiento y suelto su mano para continuar con mí trabajo.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto prisa en terminar?

- Es solo que necesito entretenerme.

Dirige su mirada a los cuadros que están apilados en esa habitación, pero se que mira solo uno: el paisaje de Konoha.

- ¿Qué harás con ellos?

Dirijo la mirada hacia donde están y suspiro.

- Antes de irme los venderé… no quiero llevarlos conmigo.

- ¿Estas segura de no saber a donde ir?

Sonrió y niego.

- Solo se, que me iré con pocas cosas; espero no te importe guardar el resto aquí.

- Para nada, si prometes venir por ellos algún día.

- Lo haré.

- ¿Puedo quedarme alguno?

- ¿Un que?

- Un cuadro

Me encojo de hombros, ya no me importa a donde vayan a parar. Luego de lo que ha pasado ya no me siento atada a ellos.

- Si quieres, por mi no hay problema… incluso puedes venderlos tu mismo.

- ¿en serio?

- Solo dame una porción de lo que cobres, el resto puedes quedártelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Será un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho estos meses; de hecho dale una porción a Kankuro también.

- No me gusta lo que estas diciendo.

- No digo nada malo o del otro mundo. Ustedes han hecho mucho por mi asi que creo que lo mejor es que dividamos entre los tres lo que ganes por la venta de los cuadros; asi me sentiré un poco mejor luego de los problemas que les he causado.

- No has causado problemas_ dice malhumorado.

- Por favor_ digo a modo de suplica.

Mi mira por unos segundos y cuando suspira se que ha cedido.

- De acuerdo; pero me quedare uno.

- Por mi esta bien.

- Hablare con Kankuro a ver si el quiere uno también.

- De acuerdo… ahora largo de aquí, quiero trabajar.

- Me corres de mi propia casa, eso no esta bien_ dice entre enojado y divertido.

- No te corro de tu casa, te corro de esta habitación.

Sonríe y levanta las manos frente a el a modo de rendición antes de marcharse y dejarme sola.

0o0o0o0

- Es increíble_ dicen Kankuro y Gaara al unísono al ver el mural terminado.

Me tomo exactamente tres meses y medio terminarlo, pero estoy contenta con el resultado y noto, por sus expresiones que ellos también y eso me hace feliz.

- Hombres de poca fe_ digo divertida.

- Es precioso, incluso parece que estoy en el desierto.

Asi es; el mural muestra el desierto en su esplendor. A pleno día, se siente incluso el calor que emana el lugar; hay una pequeña tormenta de arena en una de las secciones, en otro hay un hermoso oasis, con un lago cristalino y palmeras. En otra sección hay un poblado, se ven algunas personas, edificios e incluso niños jugando… Esta es la imagen que me queda de Suna luego de vivir en ella estos años.

Es increíble que una cuidad tan hermosa como esta, este tan cerca de un desierto y no se vea afectada por las tormentas; las personas aman el desierto y lo conocen tan bien como conocen la palma de sus manos. Los que venimos de fuera le tomamos mucho cariño al lugar por el amor que las personas que nacieron en el le profesan.

Fui al desierto en varias ocasiones y lo disfrute mucho, esa experiencia es algo inolvidable y por ello decidí hacer el mural de esta forma. Gaara, Kankuro y todo el que entre en esta habitación amara mi trabajo, no porque lo haya pintado yo, sino porque muestra su hogar tal y como es: Salvaje, calmado, indomable… libre.

- No esperaba que fuese tan bueno_ dijo Kankuro.

- Asi veo Suna.

- ¿Seguro que no naciste aquí?_ pregunto Gaara sonriente.

- Me hubiese gustado.

- Es perfecto enana_ dice Kankuro mientras me abraza cariñosamente.

- Me alegra que les guste.

- ¿Cuánto te debo?_ pregunta el pelirrojo.

- Nada.

- Hinata…

- No te quejes es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

- Faltan cuatro meses para eso_ dice Kankuro con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo dejo de una vez.

- No estarás aquí ese día ¿cierto?

Veo en sus ojos que se han puesto tristes. La verdad no se donde estaré para esas fechas, por eso quise hacerlo como regalo para Gaara.

- No lo se.

- Al menos llamaras ¿Verdad?

- Claro que si_ digo luego de alejarme de Kankuro y voy a abrazar a el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?_ pregunta.

- Ahora.

- ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?_ pregunta Kankuro.

Niego. Necesito irme, siento en lo más profundo de mí que no debo; pero aun asi voy a hacerlo.

- ¿Puedes al menos quedarte a almorzar con nosotros?_ pregunta Gaara cuando nos separamos.

- No veo porque no.

- En ese caso, iré a cocinar de inmediato_ dice Kankuro.

- ¿Tu cocinaras?_ pregunto sorprendida.

- Es una ocasión especial_ dice antes de abandonar la habitación.

- Esto es raro.

- Deja que lo haga, no sabemos cuando volverás y eso lo tiene algo sentimental… eres como una hermana menor para el.

Asiento y salimos de la habitación. Gaara va a su habitación y yo voy a la cocina. Kankuro no me deja ayudarlo pero si me deja quedarme a mirar; le veo ir de un lado a otro, revolviendo cosas, agregando especias y cortando una que otra cosa. Una hora más tarde estoy sentada en el comedor con un plato de lasaña frente a mí.

Sonrió y comienzo a comer. El castaño sabe que la lasaña es uno de mis platos favoritos, es un hermoso detalle de su parte prepararlo para mí. Comemos entre risas, comentamos las locuras que hicimos en estos años, los problemas del trabajo, los problemas amorosos y todo lo que nos parece divertido.

Al terminar tomamos una copa de vino y con todo el dolor de mi alma me dirijo a la puerta para despedirme.

- Puedes volver cuando quieras_ dice Gaara.

- Lo se.

- Siempre habrá espacio para ti en cualquiera de nuestras casas_ dice Kankuro.

- Eso también lo se.

Sonrió y le dio un abrazo a cada uno antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Pero me quedo de piedra al ver a cierto rubio de ojos azules parado frente a mí al abrir la puerta.

- Naruto_ digo en voz baja.

- Hola, Hinata.

Giro para ver a Gaara y a Kankuro pero estos ya no están allí.

Suspiro y me hago a la idea de que otra vez; las personas en las que confió me hacen una jugada desagradable y puedo asegurar, que a pesar de haber tenido demasiadas malas situaciones en el ultimo año; esta es una que no se si podré soportar y no por lo que significara para mi vida… sino por el simple hecho de no sentirme lista para enfrentar a este hombre.

* * *

_Hola! Espero que hayan tenido un 14 de febrero muy lindo n.n_

_Como ven, Gaara y Kankuro parecen estar ayudando a Naru, ahora falta ver que dice este en su defensa sobre el asunto de Yuuki._

_Esto es todo por este fin de semana… no me queda más que decirles que el final se acerca._

_Como siempre les digo, cuídense mucho y pásenla bien._

_Matta ne!_


	9. Nos encontramos de nuevo

Capitulo 9.- Nos encontramos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto algo enojada.

- Gaara me dijo que te irías y… tenía que hablar contigo.

Levanto una ceja indicando que me fastidia un poco la situación.

- No hay de que hablar.

- Claro que si, te fuiste de Konoha antes de que pudiera hablar contigo_ dice algo inseguro.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Lo veo dudar, se que estoy siendo algo dura con el, pero si tuvo algo que ver con lo sucedido con Akane se lo merece. Además mi corazón no soportara una nueva desilusión, lo mejor es alejarme desde ya.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

Me lo pienso durante unos segundos y veo como eso lo incomoda. Al final, le doy espacio y le indico con la mano que pase. Cierro la puerta y lo llevo a la sala; me siento en uno de los sillones y espero que hable. El me mira y se sienta frente a mí.

- Se que piensas que tuve algo que ver con el show que armo Yumi.

Asiento sin decir nada.

- No fue asi, no se como supo que entre al hotel contigo pero jamás hable con ella.

Algo en sus ojos me dice que es cierto, pero con tantas cosas que han pasado me cuesta creer.

- No te habría besado si solo buscaba hacerte daño.

- Disculpa si no te creo.

- Creeme; solo quería comprobar algo.

- ¿Qué?_ pregunto rudamente.

Duda, lo veo en sus ojos. Es como si tuviese miedo de decir lo que pensaba en ese momento… me recuerda a mi cuando era niña, siempre pensando en todas las posibilidades antes de que las cosas pasaran; solo para evitar sufrir demasiado.

- En los últimos años, cada día pensaba en ti_ comenzó_ Me estaba volviendo loco, cuando supe que harían un reencuentro pensé que podría poner en orden mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué pensabas en mi?_ pregunte curiosa.

Y es que si me lo preguntan, la situación me parece de lo más rara. Naruto siempre estuvo interesado en Sakura; asi que, el hecho de que comenzara a pensar en mí de la noche a la mañana es algo difícil de creer, considerando que yo no estaba cerca por ese tiempo.

- Eso quería saber. No te había visto y de la nada ocupaste mis pensamientos de una forma tan rápida que me asuste.

- ¿Por eso me besaste?_ dije algo confundida.

Asintió.

- ¿Y lograste poner todo en orden?

- Si_ dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas_ me gustas.

Tantos años queriendo escuchar eso y cuando ocurre me debato entre si creer o no creer.

- Creelo, estoy siendo sincero_ dice mientras levanta mi rostro para que nuestros ojos se encuentren.

- Es difícil hacerlo.

- No, no lo es. Por eso estoy aquí; no sabes cuanto me costo convencer a Gaara de que me dijera donde estabas, que me dejara venir a verte.

Sonrió.

- No creo que haya costado tanto.

- ¿No lo crees? Si parecía mama oso cuidando de su cría.

No pude evitar reír. La verdad, no me costaba mucho ver a Gaara de esa forma.

- Puede llegar a ser muy sobreprotector cuando se lo propone.

- Tiene razones para serlo_ dijo mientras subía su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

- Ha de ser por nuestro pasado_ dije al rato.

- ¿Su pasado?_ pregunta algo confundido

- Si… me refiero a que se le quedo el instinto protector que tenía cuando éramos novios.

Hay un silencio incomodo y es allí cuando caigo en la realidad, Naruto no sabia nada sobre mi relación con Gaara, posiblemente solo nos crea buenos amigos.

- Tu… El… ¿Juntos?

Asentí y al hacerlo me esforcé mucho por no reír; ver a Naruto hablar en monosílabos es muy divertido.

- Pensare en ello luego_ dice en un susurro que soy capaz de escuchar.

- Siempre me has gustado_ digo con sinceridad para volver asi al tema principal.

- Lo se, Ino me lo contó hace algunos años. Fui un tonto al no darme cuenta.

- Eras despistado_ dije sonriendo.

- Estupido querrás decir; solo un estupido podría no ver lo hermosa que eras.

- No lo era.

- Lo eras y lo eres aun mas ahora.

- Soy mas vieja_ dije sonriendo de medio lado.

- Madura diría yo.

- Si yo soy madura tu ¿Qué eres?

- Me atrevo a decir que he crecido un poco, aunque; aun me falta mucho para madurar.

Reímos a la vez.

- Dime que no te iras y que me darás una oportunidad.

Parece suplicar y eso me hace sentir mal. Quiero darle esa oportunidad, quiero intentar, pero sigue asustándome el hecho de salir lastimada otra vez, que me usen y luego se burlen de mi; pero ese miedo jamás se ira, es parte de mi y no importa lo mucho que luche solo puedo seguir adelante y pedir que las cosas salgan bien; no solo para mi, sino también para los que me rodean, sin embargo…

- No te la daré.

- ¿Por qué?_ dice en tono triste.

- No puedo creer en ti ahora_ digo suspirando.

- Hinata…

- Necesito irme y pensar… estar sola.

- Pero…

- Dame ese tiempo y cuando volvamos a vernos podrás preguntarme de nuevo.

El silencio cae sobre nosotros, se que es mucho lo que pido. Pero lo necesito de verdad; estar sola y arreglar mi vida, pensar si puedo arriesgarme, si puedo creer en el… prepararme para lo que significa estar a su lado.

- Si te dejo ir, promete que al volver iras de inmediato a verme.

Asiento.

- No tardes mucho_ dice acercándome a el para luego abrazarme.

- No lo haré.

0o0o0o0

Miro el paisaje frente a mí con nostalgia. Estoy en el bosque que inspiro la última pintura de Hinata como Yuuki… ha pasado un año desde su partida y aun no recibo noticias de ella. La extraño como un loco y admito que al principio quise seguirla para ver que estuviese bien; pero me di cuenta tras un par de meses que el huracán que Yumi había desatado sobre "Yuuki" tenia un viento muy fuerte aun y por eso Hinata necesitaba estar fuera de los reflectores. Muchos de nuestros ex-compañeros estaban que no se lo creían, otros simplemente entraron en etapa de negación total; otros como Ino, Sakura y TenTen, saltaban de alegría al tener una amiga que fuese tan famosa.

Flash back.

_- Asi que te vas_ dijo Gaara._

_- Si_ dijo Hinata._

_Estábamos en la puerta, los hermanos Sabaku no, Hinata y yo, despidiéndonos de ella._

_- Volveré pronto_ dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_- Cuídate mucho_ dijo Kankuro._

_- Llama de vez en cuando_ dijo el pelirrojo._

_- Lo haré para tu cumpleaños._

_Dicho esto, nos dio una última mirada, sonrió y se fue._

Fin del Flash Back.

El viento sopla muy fuerte, estamos cerca del otoño y comienza a hacer un poco mas de frío, al igual que las hojas de los árboles comienzan a caer.

- Hace frío_ digo para mi mismo.

- Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz se me hace familiar y me giro, al hacerlo me encuentro con la persona que mas deseo ver. Frente a mi, con su cabello negro azulado algo corto, sus ojos brillantes; vestida con unos jeans azules, una camisa sin mangas color violeta y botas negras sin tacón esta nada mas y nada menos que Hinata.

0o0o0o0

Naruto me ve hipnotizado por largo rato, tanto que me da algo de miedo que le haya pasado algo.

- Oye ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto sonriendo.

Parpadea un par de veces y sonríe. Luego, antes de darme cuenta estoy entre sus brazos.

- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan rápido?_ pregunto con diversión.

- He hecho ejercicio… has tardado mucho_ agrego sonriente.

- Solo ha pasado un año; la ultime ves estuve lejos por seis.

Me separa de su pecho y nos vemos a los ojos.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?

- Por aquí, por allá y en ninguna parte.

Sujeta mis mejillas con sus manos y las estira.

- Esa no es respuesta_ dice algo molesto.

- ¡Ya!_ grito quitando sus manos de mis mejillas y sobando estas pues me duelen un poco_ malo, me ha dolido_ digo con voz lastimera.

El solo ríe y tras un momento yo también lo hago.

- ¿Acabas de volver?

- Dijiste que cuando volviera debía verte a ti primero_ le recordé.

- Me alegra que cumplieras.

No se si deba comentarle que ya vi a Ino y a Temari; aunque eso fue porque tomamos el mismo autobús.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas?_ pregunta con curiosidad.

- Nada_ digo rápidamente.

Lo que no sepa no le hará daño, además no estaba planeado el encuentro con las chicas.

- ¿Qué has hecho?_ le pregunto.

- Trabajar para el teme_ dice tras suspirar_ creo que me detesta o algo asi, últimamente me da mucho trabajo.

- No has pensado que quizás sea porque eres bueno en lo que haces.

Piensa durante unos segundos y dice:

- Es el teme, de seguro solo lo hace por molestar.

Niego con la cabeza; la relación entre Naruto y Sasuke siempre será asi: amor- odio.

- Eso sonó raro Hinata.

- ¿Qué cosa?_ pregunto confundida.

- Que el teme y yo tenemos una relación amor-odio.

Parece que sin darme cuenta lo he dicho en voz alta lo cual me hace reír.

- ¡No es gracioso!_ se queja el rubio.

- Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo_ digo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos por la risa.

- Como sea_ dice girándose aparentando enojo.

Lo veo y sonrío de medio lado. Durante el último año, he pensado mucho en el; tanto que me he asustado un poco. Lo amo, al fin he decidido aceptar ese hecho. Quizás tras este tiempo me haya cambiado por otra chica pero es imposible para mi cambiar el hecho de que lo amo.

- ¿Aun quieres preguntarme?_ digo mirando los árboles a nuestro alrededor.

Se que ha girado pues las hojas secas en el suelo delatan sus movimientos.

- ¿Obtendré una respuesta diferente?_ pregunta con algo de temor en su voz.

Lo veo seria, no quiero que adivine mis intenciones.

- Solo sabrás si preguntas_ digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Pasan varios minutos en los que no dice nada, ni siquiera se mueve de su lugar y eso solo hace que mis ansias aumenten, pero estoy decidida a no ceder; el sabrá lo que siento si pregunta no antes.

- Hinata, te amo. Se que he sido un tonto por mucho tiempo, pero no quiero serlo mas, quiero estar contigo, compartir cada día aunque traiga momentos malos y disfrutar a tu lado… el ultimo año ha sido muy duro para mi, el saber finalmente lo que siento por ti y que te fueras por no poder creerme me hizo darme cuenta que solo quiero estar contigo… asi que ¿me darás una oportunidad de estar a tu lado?

Sonrió de medio lado

- Te daré mas que eso_ digo tras un momento_ me quedare contigo y espero que no me defraudes.

Se acerca rápidamente a mí y me abraza, le devuelvo el gesto y al hacerlo me siento como si estuviese en casa.

- Ya veras que no_ dice separándose para luego acercar mi rostro al suyo y besarme.

Un beso tierno que hace que mi corazón se acelere y mi mente piense que sin lugar a dudas he tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

_Y llegamos al final... pero tranquilos aun queda un pequeño epilogo para la proxima semana y asi concluir como es debido la historia._

_Muchas veces estuvo en mi mente hacerlo mas largo y dejarlos en suspenso con respecto a si Hinata regresaba o no; pero me dije: Hanabi ya les has hecho sufrir con tantas preguntas... hazlo simple por esta ves XD._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Los vere la proxima semana en el epilogo._

_Pasenla bien, cuidense mucho._

_Matta ne!_


	10. Epilogo

Epilogo.

_Última obra de la artista Yuuki fue subastada en más de cinco millones…_

- ¿Qué haces?

Despego la mirada del periódico y la fijo en la persona frente a mí y sonrió.

- Leo_ digo mientras levanto el periódico para que vea lo que he leido.

Toma este con cuidado y lo lee detenidamente, le escucho suspirar y luego con fastidio me lo devuelve.

- Deberías dejar de leer esas tonterías_ dice con enojo.

- Vamos Hinata, sabes que leer las noticias es importante_ digo sonriendo.

Me ve y luego rueda los ojos. Río como niño pequeño ante su gesto; llevamos diez años casados y no he sido mas feliz en toda mi vida, estar junto a Hinata es lo mejor del mundo. Es una excelente madre, tiene tiempo para todo: ayudar a nuestros hijos con las tareas, cocinar, limpiar la casa, lavar, planchar, hacer las compras, soportar mis locuras e incluso trabajar. Es impresionante lo puede hacer cuando se lo propone.

Luego de dejar la pintura, mi adorable esposa incursiono en la escritura y como era de esperarse; al menos yo lo esperaba, su libro tuvo un gran éxito, tanto que he escrito hasta el momento más de quince libros y todos han tenido buenas ventas.

- ¿En que piensas?_ pregunta al ver que no he hablado en un rato.

- Nada importante.

Niega y luego sale del comedor para ir a la cocina. Suspiro y continúo leyendo las noticias, ese tonto artículo es mentira; la última obra de Hinata no fue ese bosque de Konoha, que por cierto adorna la pared de nuestra habitación; luego esta el mural de Gaara y otros pequeños retratos que ha hecho en los últimos años. La mayoría de estos, ambientados en nuestra familia; las cosas cotidianas o algunos retratos de nuestros hijos.

- Todos son importantes para mí.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Me sorprendo al verla de nuevo en el comedor ¿es que no para nunca?

- El articulo_ digo señalando el periódico.

- ¿Qué con el?

- Es mentira, ese no fue tu último cuadro.

- Ellos creen que si_ dice sonriente.

- Pero no lo fue.

- ¿Y que importa?_ dice con tono de estar fastidiada por el asunto.

- Me gustan más los que has hecho últimamente.

Se acerca lentamente y me abraza por detrás.

- También a mí.

Luego me da un corto beso en la cabeza. Quiero girar y dale uno mas profundo pero escucho a nuestros hijos bajando por las escaleras y suspiro.

- Deja de hacer eso, ellos son nuestra mejor obra_ dice guiñando el ojo.

Sonrió y es que es cierto; nuestros hijos son nuestro mayor orgullo. Los escucho correr y gritarse el uno al otro y no puedo evitar negar. Dejo el periódico sobre la mesa y comienzo a ayudar a Hinata ha preparar la mesa para el desayuno. En definitiva estar con ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado y estoy mas que agradecido porque haya vuelto a mi vida, porque sino lo hubiese hecho no se que seria de mi en este momento.

_Puede que lo que hacemos no traiga siempre la felicidad; pero si no hacemos nada, no habrá felicidad…_

* * *

_Y llegamos al final queridos lectores… En definitiva ha sido un placer escribir esta historia para ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras lo hicimos durante todo el proceso creativo._

_Agradezco los reviews que dejaron (superamos los 100), los follows y favoritos, cada uno es muy importante para nosotras, especialmente para mi que tuve el privilegio de llevar hasta ustedes este fic y compartir durante estas semanas._

_Son unos lectores increíbles y me fascina que aporten tanto con sus comentarios, muchos reviews ayudaron a hacer esta historia mucho mejor. Me encantaron sus ideas y preguntas (que fueron muchas durante los 9 capítulos XD) y por eso quiero pedirles que sigan asi, participen activamente en los fics que leen ya que tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo; he crecido como escritora durante estas semanas gracias a su participación y no hay palabras que me ayuden a expresar mi gratitud…_

_R. y yo, les agradecemos el apoyo que le dieron a esta historia; desde el fondo de nuestro corazón, esperamos que al leer las líneas que forman este fic se hayan olvidado aunque sea por un par de minutos de sus problemas y la hayan pasado bien._

_La frase final en esta historia, la leí en un tuit hace algunos meses y me encanto; le comente a Soe sobre ella y decidimos compartirla con ustedes…. Hagan que cada día exista aunque sea una acción que les ayude a ser felices, no se detengan si al principio las cosas no les salen bien; insistan y verán como al lograr sus objetivos poco a poco serán cada vez mas felices, pero el secreto esta en hacer el esfuerzo._

_Los queremos muchos. Espero poder traerles otra historia pronto…_

_Cuídense mucho y pásenla bien._

_Los quiere…_

Hanabi no Sekai

PD: Lamento que el epilogo haya salido tan corto


End file.
